Tormentors, Hunters and a Timelord
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: The team are forced to stay in a hotel during a storm but something is out for a hunt and the doctor endures some abuse and is too afraid to tell any of his friends. 10/Rose/Donna/Jack/Martha -Doctor Whump/ rape/abuse
1. Chapter 1

"You can have room 202 and 203. Be down for breakfast before ten and no rackets"

"Thank you"

The doctor took the keys of the manager behind the desk and turned back to his friends. The sooner they got to their rooms the sooner they could all dry off.

"Lets go to Orca 5 he says. It'll be great he says" moaned Donna as she pulled of her long tan jacket that still had water droplets falling off it and onto the carpet floor.

The gang had been running out in the rain for a solid twenty minutes before deciding that it was too bad of a weather to try and find the TARDIS and would just have to stay the night or nights on the planet. They were fortunate enough to find a large hotel that still had some vacancies.

None of them were really in the best of moods, since they had all been persuaded by the doctor that this planets freak weather storms only happens once every 3 years. Again his timing wasn't really on his side.

The group shuffled into the lift and headed up towards their rooms.

It was a pretty nice hotel. 4 star. Huge dinning hall, a games room, an indoor pool and over 300 rooms. The corridors were lined with long carpeted floors. Wooden doors and beautiful picture frames to fit the décor.

The doctor and Jack had decided to share their own room whilst the 3 ladies shared another.

The rooms were perfect as well. A double bed each. A bathroom fit with a bath and shower. A large TV and a mini fridge. And all for such a low cost.

After a while the doctor and Jack had gotten bored and decided to head over to the girls room for entertainment (a chat).

Jack knocked on the door. But was answered by a call instead of the door opening.

"Who is it?" Martha asked

"Room service"

"We didn't order anything"

"Oh this is complimentary ma'am. We provide everything for our new guests to ensure that they feel welcome and at home" The doctor smirked at Jack

"One minute"

Jack smiled at the doctor and gestured for him to hide at the side of the door. With both men pressed against the wall at each side of the door. They waited until they heard the sound of a lock being undone and the handle being turned. The door swung open.

Jack yelled as he ran into the room and picked Martha up over his shoulders. The doctor followed and headed for the bed pillows. Donna and Rose Jumped in surprise and quickly lunged for their own pillows.

Lost in a pillow fight. The group continued to hit each other with the huge pillows. Knocking each other of their feet and beating them to the ground. At one point, the Timelord was curled up in a ball whilst his companions beat him with pillows and Jack watched for his amusement.

Until a half an hour later, Rose called a time out. The friends plopped down on the beds and began to talk.

"Doctor do think we'll get out of here in the morning, when the rain stops"

The doctor pushed himself up on his elbows

"Not sure. It is a pretty bad storm out their"

"So, what will we do"

"Well we will get out of here eventually, its only rain, and thunder, and lightning. But this planet is known for it major weather crisis. I've never been here my self though but it could be some time before we can get outside and try to find the TARDIS."

"When?" asked Rose

"Oh I dunno…2 maybe 3.…

"Days?"

"Weeks"

"WEEKS!" The travellers shouted in unison

"Alright calm" The doctor held up his hands " We have this very nice hotel to stay in that can provide us with anything we need. In the morning I'll go down stairs and have a chat with the manager. You never know it could just be one of those stupid by- polar weathers"

"If its going to be that long, how will we get some more clothes?" said Donna

"I'm sure the hotel has a shop"

"And what about the bill, this is a very fancy hotel we have no money" asked Martha

The doctor retrieved a small card from his pocket. It looked similar to a bank or credit card only it was silver with an odd symbol on the back. He then pulled out his favoured sonic and pointed it at the card

"There we go, unlimited. That should do us for the time being"

Jack stood and headed for the door "I'm off for a shower and bed. Don't be long doc, we have stuff to attend to" He finished with a wink

The doctor groaned "Aw Jack stop it." Once jack had left the room, the doctor turned to the 3 three women "Can I stay here tonight?"

He was fixed with 3 hard glares and a silence. He tutted "Fine"

It was just then that a loud bang came from the window behind them. The 3 women jumped in surprise, Donna added a little scream.

The doctor laughed "It's ok, it was just a tree"

Martha frowned "Doctor we're six floors up, that's pretty high for a tree"

The doctor stood and made his way over to the window and looked out. He was in fact wrong in there being a tree. There was no trees for a mile off and if there was, it would only reach to the height of the TARDIS.

The doctor turned back to them "Might just be…

Suddenly All 3 windows in the room shot open. Wind and rain blew in, causing a racket. Donna and Rose ran to one window, Martha to another and the doctor at the end. When 2 were closed, Martha was still managing the lock when she suddenly saw a dark silhouette standing in the centre of the car park in front of the hotel. It looked cloaked and misshapen. It didn't move much except stare at the hotel.

The doctor called to her causing her to turn around from the window.

"Martha have you got it"

"What, oh yeah its closed"

"You ok"

"Yeah just thought I saw something"

She turned to look out the window and saw that figure was gone. Must have been her imagination. Childish as it is. She left it alone and sat back on the bed.

Rose continued with the conversation "What you think it was then"

"What?" the doctor asked

"At the window. Whatever made the loud bang"

"Oh it was probably just something blowing about in the wind. Nothing to worry about"

The doctor jumped as another bang came form the window

"You know what, I'll have a quick word with the manager, see if I can get you lot a different room where the windows are in the opposite direction of the wind. Just so you can sleep tonight"

"Are you sure.?"

"Yeah It's fine. Just wait here"

The doctor left the room and made his way down the long corridor and into the lift at the bottom of the hall. He stuck his hands in his deep pockets and listened to the music he was provided with. Not the best song on the charts.

The doors opened wide and the doctor stepped out. He walked past the stairs to all the floors. Past the dinning room and towards the front desk. The man from earlier had been replaced by a younger looking woman. Her long brown hair hung around her shoulders and she wore her staff uniform, a blazer, a shirt and a name tag. She was focused on some work that was set in front of her.

Just as he walked up to the desk, a young girl came for the other direction. She looked around fifteen. Long black hair, brown eyes and clothes that looked from earth. She was about to speak in unison with the doctor but stopped and looked to him.

"Sorry you go ahead"

"No no ladies first"

"I insist"

The doctor smiled at her politeness and thanked her before turning to the receptionist who had looked up at their arrival.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Hello. My names doctor Smith, me and my friends booked in earlier and I was hoping for a transfer of room"

"Is there a problem with the room?"

"No, well yes, not exactly. The wind is causing a stir and I was hoping that we could change a room to the opposite side of the hotel"

The woman had been typing on her computer and found his name

"Ah here you are. But I see no other free rooms. We are in fact fully booked and due to the weather, no one will be cheeking in or out for a while"

"Really not even one single room"

"I'm sorry sir. If there is any to help, we can provide you with some token for the games room or a free meal at dinner."

"No that's ok, thanks for your time"

The doctor stepped away from the desk and sighed. Maybe he and Jack could switch rooms with the ladies. He wouldn't mind a little bit of wind and from what he knew, Jack was a very heavy sleeper.

When he approached the lift and pressed the button the doors opened revealing 4 tall men who looked liked they had a good night at the bar. When the doctor saw them he looked them up and down and thought different. One of the men looked at him with drunken eyes.

"Going up?"

"No I'll just take the stairs"

"Nah come on there's room for one more"

The man took hold of the doctor's wrist and before he knew it, he was pulled into the lift just as the doors closed. The man let go of the doctor, allowing him to push the button to his floor. Some of the men were giggling to each other. One was using the back rail to keep him self up. But the man who had pulled the doctor into the lift kept staring at him. The doctor gave him a weak smile but if faded when the man moved forward.

"You on your own tonight"

The doctor could smell the beer of him and his breath was fowl. "No I'm with my friends"

The man could have been taken as a hobo. he was the same height as the doctor. Many of his teeth were black and misshapen. His short grey hair was scraggy and a little bit curly and you would think that he hadn't had a bath in a week.

The doctor was against the wall, he wanted to be as far from the men as possible due to being uncomfortable. The man looked the doctor up and down.

"You're a handsome devil aren't ya"

The doctor swallowed but kept his confidence close "You lot had a little to much to drink tonight then?"

One of the men who were laughing to them selves turned to him and said with a stern voice "And what's it to you?"

"Nothing"

The doctor looked down at the lifts buttons and saw that it was only on 3. Was it just him or was it going a bit slow. Must just be the storm. Again the first man took another step closer to the doctor and into his personal space.

The doctor kept looking from the ground to the buttons, avoiding contact with the drunken stranger. That was until both of his wrist had been taken hold of in a tight grip and pushed against the wall. He looked up at the man who was now inches from his face.

"You gotta a girlfriend handsome? I'd be happy if you didn't"

The man breathed hard and slowly pushed his groin against the doctor's. The doctor took a sharp intake of breath. He stared wide eyed as the man reached down and unloosened his belt. The men watched him and didn't attempt to move or help in any way. They just watched.

The doctor tried to extract himself from the mans grip but to no prevail.

The man pushed forward again but the doctor lifted his knee and struck the man in between the legs. The man doubled over and crouched down to the floor.

"You stay away from me" the doctor warned

The man looked up and smiled, sending a chill down the doctor's spine

"I'll do more than that handsome"

The man pounced up for the doctor once again and pressed a button on the control panel. It was red and said two words on it.

**Stop lift**

* * *

**So there's the start to a new story, this was just an idea that came into my head and I thought it might be a good fanfiction but only if you think so too.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think:) Oh and there's a whole lot more to come with these men.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't find one channel that he could watch. None of them made sense. Some people having an affair and in the end all 3 go out. Another with talking electronics and trees.

He sat on the edge of the bed flicking through the channels and had been for the last ten minutes. After his shower he had expected the doctor to be back in the room but he wasn't. Still thinking that he was with the girls, he chose to wait on him, not wanting to be rude on the doctor walking in and he was asleep. He deserved a goodnight kiss, even if he excepted it or not.

But he still hadn't come back and Jack was getting impatient, it wasn't till then did he decide to go over and see what they were doing. Sticking on his trousers and shirt and stormed out of the room and across the hall. Knocking the door not too loudly but to show that he was a bit pissed off.

"Yeah"

"Rose it's me Jack"

The door opened and Rose stood in a nightie that she had found in one of the cupboards.

"Is the doctor in there?"

"No, he left over 20 minutes ago to talk to the manager, says that he wanted to transfer our room because of the wind"

"And he hasn't come back"

"No. Is he not in your room?"

"That's why I'm here"

"Oh, well I'm sure he won't be long, just sorting things out"

"He better not be, or I'll show him how impatient I can get"

"Jack" Rose said sternly

He smirked "I'm kidding. Anyway goodnight Rose"

"Night Jack"

Just when Rose shut the door, jack heard a bell ding at the bottom of the corridor. It was the arrival of the lift and the doctor was inside.

Jack was quickly pacing down the hall trying to look annoyed and angry but he slowed down when the doctor stepped out of the lift.

His head was down and avoiding Jack. His shirt was un tucked and he was shaking. Jack walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Doc what's the matter?"

The doctor kept silent and didn't look up from the ground. Jack held his chin and turned his face up. He had been crying.

"Doctor what happened?"

The doctor had to think. An excuse to get Jack to stop asking questions. He couldn't tell him the truth, he was too ashamed. Too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"I s-saw someone. Reminded me of...something"

"What?" Who?"

"The past"

Jack sighed and put and arm over the doctor's shoulder before leading him back to the room, comforting him along the way. The doctor was still shaking which worried Jack.

They got into the room and Jack closed the door behind him and turned around in time to see the doctor sit down at the side of his bed and wince in pain. The doctor ignored it and continued to undress. Jack frowned.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive. I'm just going to go to bed now to try and sleep it off"

"Ok. Rose told me you were trying to get them a new room"

"What. Oh yeah, unfortunately the hotel is fully booked and no-one can get in or out because of the storm."

The doctor pulled off his shoes and socks, followed by his jacket and shirt. He kept his trousers on. He felt better to sleep in them. Not for some warmth during the night but for the sense of security.

He climbed into bed and sat up against the pillows as he watched Jack turn off the TV and switch the light off. Jack walked across the room and clambered into his own bed. The doctor lay down and rested his head against the pillow, but faced away from Jack.

"Night Doc"

"Goodnight Jack"

"Love you" He said sarcastically

"Shut up" He said sarcastically back

Jack smirked and rolled over before pulling the blanket close and shutting his eyes.

The doctor listened carefully to the room and waited. Then he heard the soft patterns of Jack's breathing. When he was assured the Jack was asleep, the doctor shut his eyes and began to cry.

* * *

Morning arrived and outside still seemed like night. Donna woke and thought it was still in the middle of the night until she looked at her watch and saw that it was actually past 9 o'clock.

The girls all woke and got dressed for breakfast. All three left their coats and jackets in the room as they thought it quite warm. They made there way down stairs to the breakfast hall and sat at a round table. They decided to wait for the other two to arrive before getting their breakfast that had been set out for them on a large table in the centre of the room. Half of the food Donna didn't recognise. Fruits that were oddly shaped and coloured. Bowls and plates of food that reminded her of burnt christmas dinner.

Thankfully she had noticed something that was slightly similar to a toaster. And some orange juice had been set out on the their table by a waitress who passed by.

The two men arrived not long after. Jack in front with grin on his face when he saw the women. He had decided to leave his long coat in the room due to it being quite warm. But the doctor was his opposite. Their was no smile on his face and he had black circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep. He wore his long trench coat like he was unfamiliar to the heat in the room. He kept his head down as he waked over behind Jack and sat down at the table.

"Morning ladies" Said Jack

"Morning!"

"Doctor are you not roasted?"

"Hmm" He looked up for the first time

"It's a bit warm, I think the hotel heating is on due to the storm"

"I'm…a bit cold actually" he lied

"Serious, I feel like I'm melting" Said Martha

"Have you lot had your breakfast yet?" asked Jack

"No we were waiting on you two"

"Oh well then lets go before it's all gone"

"I wouldn't mind" Said Donna "Half the stuff up there is wired looking as it is"

"Could still be nice"

"We'll see" She said as the group stood and walked up to the table. After 10 minutes of search for descent food and drinks, everyone finally made it back to the table. Thats when they noticed the doctor hadn't moved.

Rose sat beside him with her food "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just not that hungry"

"You haven't eaten since before we left the TARDIS."

"Rose I can last longer than you lot without food, I don't think a day would harm me"

"But you don't look all that good. Did you sleep last night?"

"Sort off" The doctor rubbed his eyes "The storm kept waking me"

"Aw maybe you can try and get some sleep later yeah"

The doctor nodded effortlessly. Rose tucked into her toast with the others and enjoyed an apple that she had salvaged. The doctor stayed silent through the whole meal. No-one took any notice to his behaviour as he kept looking up and scanning the room. Its like he was waiting for something, or someone.

It was then that a group of 4 men walked into the hall, some rubbing their heads whilst they managed their way over to a table. They also looked like they hadn't coped with the storm last night and could't sleep, like they were getting over a hangover. One of the waiters had walked up to them to complain, saying that they hadn't came down in time for breakfast. Of course the leader of the group, the tallest. Had put up an argument and won. They weren't in a great mood.

Upon their entrance the doctor slid down slightly on his seat and never took his eyes of them.

The rain continued to pour down and hit hard against the windows surrounding the guests. From time to time the lights would flicker until settling into their normal state. Most of the guest had finished and left the hall. Only the gang, a couple of young guests and the group of men were left.

The doctor thought to himself as he stared at the men, especially the leader. Maybe he doesn't even remember. They were all drunk, half the time people forget what they'd done the night before when dealing with a hangover. The doctor couldn't forget, how would he. How was he so weak, he was to much in shock. He was too strong for him. He just couldn't get him off.

"Doctor…doctor…Doctor!"

The doctor woke from his daydream "Hmm"

"You coming?"

Everyone had stood and were holding their dishes, ready to set them on the table and leave.

"Yeah"

"What were you staring at?" asked Rose curiously as she walked beside him

"Nothing just, thinking"

"About"

"God Rose, your very sherlock today"

"Yes I am, because I'm curious. You look terrible, for some reason your cold when it feels like 25 degrees. You didn't sleep, you didn't eat and you didn't say a word at the table, which is very unusual for someone like you"

"Meaning"

"Meaning that you never shut up and I'm worried"

"There's nothing to worry about, lets just get back up to the room and you can deal with my terribleness later"

"Ok"

Rose , Donna, Martha and Jack all set their cups and dishes on the long table at the end of the room. Leaving the doctor at the door waiting for them. He looked around the rather large room and saw how outside it still looked like night. The staff who stood at the side looked like they didn't even get home last night. Dishes were pilled on the table at the end of the room. And then something touched his hand.

The doctor looked down at his hand and then at the hand that was playing with it. He slowly looked up the arm, to the shoulder and then the face and he stiffened. He untangled his hand from the man's grip and looked over to his friends who had their back to them. The man was breathing down the doctor's neck.

"Morning handsome"

The doctor was silent and chose to turn away from him

The man walked around the doctor and stood in front of him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Did you think I forgot."

The doctor's jaw tightened

"I would never forget something as beautiful as what we did"

"We!" The doctor said in a harsh whisper "I did nothing"

The doctor turned and walked out of the hall and into the corridor, but he followed. The doctor didn't make it that far until he was silently shoved against the wall and a hand took hold of his groin. The doctor gasped and the man smiled harshly and whispered in his ear

"I'd like to do it again"

Then from down the hall a loud scream was heard

* * *

**Please Review. Next chapter, the doctor's other problem arrives:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry for such a short chapter, it's just that i had exams and shiz, so i couldn't really focus on my fanfiction lately. Again so sorry :) **

* * *

"Doc what happened?"

Jack came running into the cleaners closet after hearing the scream. He looked down at the doctor who was now hunched over a woman's body.

"Not sure, just got here"

"Is she dead?"

Martha, Rose and Donna caught up with them

"No just unconscious, seems she fainted from fright. But I wonder what frightened her"

"Well what ever it was, its gone now"

"Yeah, not a trace of what or who it was"

The doctor looked around the room in hope to find anything suspicious or of help

"Well there are no security cameras in here apart from the one in the hall. I can't see anything that would have scared her, we'll take a look later"

"Ok, I'll get someone to see if we can put her somewhere"

Jack left the room and disappeared around the corner. The doctor stood as he gave his head a little rub, it hurt. Sure enough when he heard the woman scream, he immediately wanted to see why. Of course he had to get out of his uncomfortable position first and a good head but done him good.

He was released from his grip as he ran off to investigate. Saved by the scream he guessed.

Men came and took the poor woman away to lay her down and make her comfortable. The doctor walked out of the small closet and looked down the long hall. There, the man stood with a smug grin on his face. The doctor glared at him uneasily before making his way up to the stairs.

Rose, Donna and Martha followed. All three of them had noticed how on edge he looked. He didn't show them it but they could just see it in his face. His arms were kept tightly beside him instead of hanging loosely at his sides. His head was down and he was too quiet.

They had seen this type of stuff before, after times when trips became missions that might have not ended the way the doctor wanted them too. He would pretend to be fine, say that he's ok and carry on. Hide all that sadness and emotion behind a mask, until he was alone.

Did something happen, something they weren't aware of.

Or did they do something to make him upset or possibly angry.

No, if they did, he would have told them, he trusts them enough to try and sort it out and beside, they're his friends and they would never intend on making him upset.

So if that wasn't the reason, then maybe something did happen, something upsetting enough to make the doctor act like this.

They had finally arrived at the top of the spiral staircase on their floor. The doctor was still quiet so Martha decided to break the tension.

"So doctor, what do you think happened back there?"

The doctor stopped and turned slowly to face them, like he wasn't even sure that he heard her say anything.  
"What?"

"Downstairs, the woman,…she fainted, what do you think?"

He frowned before thinking "Oh umm, I think she saw something that just scared her so much she fainted, simple"

The doctor half smiled and turned back to walk toward his room.

"Oh strange, he usually thinks of other things just in case, instead he's just stuck to one solution" Martha said quietly to Rose and Donna.

"That's it, there's defiantly something up" stated Donna, afraid that she might have been to loud but reluctantly, the doctor still continued to walk toward their room.

"Well how we gonna find out?" said Martha

"We can just ask" suggested Donna

"Know you both know that the doctor never ever, ever tells us what's wrong with him when we ask, and beside I already tried at breakfast, he just seemed to be in deep thought" Rose butted in

"Well it must be some deep thought, he's not even paying attention to what's going on around him. Look he's just walked past the rooms"

The doctor had indeed walked straight past their rooms and was still continuing down the hall with his head facing down

"Oi Spaceman!"

The doctor stopped and turned round

"You just walked straight past the rooms y' prawn"

The doctor raised his eyebrows before simply walked back toward them, he then reached into his pocket and took out his room key and was about to place it in the door when a hand took hold of his arm. He flinched before looking up to see Donna staring back at him along with Rose and Martha.

"Don't even think about it time boy, get into our room now, we need to talk"

"But-but I wanted to lie down for a bit" the doctor was slow in his speech and all three women noticed

"No, you can rest on your cosy bed later, but right now, we need to have a serious talk"

"What about?"

"You" Replied all three in unison

The doctor jumped slightly at the reply and slowly took out his key from the door, put it in his pocket and turned around fully to face them.

"What about me?" He frowned

"Doctor, you seriously don't think we've noticed how strange you've been acting since breakfast." said Rose

"Yeah, it was like your opposite at that table. You were so quiet and on a completely different world" Martha said

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"When are you of all people, quiet for so long?"

"Yeah I even remember you telling me once that you hate silences, and that you hated it even more when you're a part of it and that's why you always like to talk or chat or do anything except sit there and daydream off into wonderland" implied Donna

The doctor stared at all three women with sad eyes and decided not to say anything else for the time being.

Donna sighed and slowly raised her hand to point towards her, Rose's and Martha's room "Get in"

"But-"

"In!"

The doctor looked at Donna the longest and know he wasn't going to get anywhere. He knew his friends, he knew they cared for him, he knew that they knew him and that they knew his tactics of trying to avoid showing if he was sad or hurt or worried. He was finding it harder to hide anything from them, he only wanted to hide some things in order for them not to worry.

This time, it might be a bit trickier, as his problem has knocked down some of those steel wall that's always kept him strong. The doctor kept his sad eyes on Donna before simply lowering his gaze to the ground in defeat and slowly making his way past the women and into their room.

* * *

Above. All was quiet. The attic space never was loud or caused a racket.

In it, held vast amounts of boxes, supplies and equipment that was never really searched for to be used. They had gathered dust long ago and possibly had been forgotten about.

The Attic was quite a large area. I diameter spread out to the area of the hotel. From one end to the other, huge wooden struts stood from the floor the the ceiling in order to hold it up. Their long and thin wooden mass stood at an angle as it also gathered dust and provided help as home for the owners of some cobwebs.

In the corner, not noticed by many who would ever venture up to this dark and cold place, there sat a small vent. Covered from access by a metal grate, screwed in at each corner. If anyone were to sit just in front of it, they might just hear the sound of rumbling, the vents being bumped into like someone was crawling through it. If anyone were to sit in front of it, it would have been smart to jump back as the front grate was burst open from the wall and away from the opening of the vent.

If anyone were to be in the attic at this time, they might have witnessed a rather large and dark but slender fingered hand reach out from the vent.

* * *

**Please someone tell me what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, spill"

The doctor stood in the centre of the room, quiet and still. Martha closed the door after them all entering. The doctor thought it better to speak first, it was normal for him and what they would want to expect. If he wanted to hide that there was in fact something wrong, then it'd be best to speak up sooner than later.

His hands were in tight fists inside his pockets, unseen by any of his friends. He hoped he was standing tall enough to maintain the look of calmness, because right then at that moment, he was anything but. His hearts slowly began to sped up than their normal rate. He didn't want them to know, he couldn't bare the thought of them knowing what happened, what really happened.

What would they think of him?

No wait. What was he thinking? They were his friends They would never think of him like that. Weak, defenceless, vulnerable.

He cared for them, surely they would do the same. He's seen it before. So if they did tell them, then they would obviously help out. But he didn't want to go as far as opening his mouth, to speak of any words that have something to do with what happened last night.

Maybe keeping quiet wasn't such a bad idea.

"We're waiting"

Donna was losing her patience. If she wasn't going to get an answer from him, she was seconds away from pinning him to the ground and pounding it out of him.

"You know Donna, I really am tired so I think I'm just gonna head out-"

"Oh no you don't"

Rose placed a gentle but warning hand on his chest as he tried to make his ways towards the door. The doctor stopped and looked down at her before sighing and stepping back away from them. The doctor kept walking back until he found one of the beds behind him and gently sat down. He watched nervously as Donna, Rose and Martha stood around him, looking down at him with hard eyes.

The doctor looked at each of them and frowned "Stop looking at me like that"

"Well that depends, are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" asked Martha

"Fine you got me. I'm tired, because the storm kept waking me up last night. I hungry because none of the food downstairs satisfied me and you lot keep bugging me about me being quiet"

They all stared at him before turning to each other. Rose turned to Donna on her right.

"Do you believe him?"

"No" Replied Donna

Rose then turned to Martha on her left

"How about you Martha?"

"Nope" She answered with a pop on the 'p'

Then Martha and Donna turned to Rose and asked in unison

"Do you?"

They all turned back to face the doctor who had been watching them nervously.

"Not for one second" she scowled

"Look I told you what's wrong so I should be allowed to leave now"

"Except we don't believe you" said Martha

Donna folded her arms, readying herself for the argument to come "We know you doctor, and we know for a fact that you hardly sleep, two hours at the least. For all we know, you probably didn't even climd into bed last night"

"I did, ask Jack"

"Don't worry, we will"

The doctor sighed "We'll I'm still tired and what about the food, I get grumpy when I'm hungry"

"God doctor, you brain isn't really on the go today is it" smirked Martha "For one, your not grumpy, your upset. Two, I saw how you didn't even get up from the table today to even get any food, so how would you know what food there was?

"I have a good nose"

"Doctor-"

"You know what ladies, I think that's enough interrogating for today, I enjoyed our game of good cop bad cop but I…although, quite frankly I didn't see who was trying to be the good cop. You lot all just seem to be ganging up on me" He stood up from the bed "So just this once I gonna let it slide and pretend you didn't go all Sherlock on my ass…"

As he was trying to skip towards the door he felt a tug on his sleeve and saw that Martha had a grip on it

"Doctor stop it we're trying to help"

"We'll then your wasting time because there's nothing wrong with me" he lied

"Could you at least just sit down until we find out why your so upset"

"Martha listen to me, I'm fine, just let go and let me go back to my room to lie down" He started to get a bit more stern

So did she "Doctor just sit down and let us help you!"

"Martha you can't help me!"

Rose and Donna frowned at his words

"We could if you would tell us what happened!"

"We'll maybe I don't want to!"

"But we do, and we want to help!"

"You don't understand! IT CAN'T BE UNDONE!" tears began to form in the doctor's eyes

"What can't"

Everyone in the room turned round to the new voice. Jack stood in the open doorway to the women's room. After sorting out the women downstairs, he had made his way back up to his and the doctor's room. But when he started the walk down the hall towards the room, he could hear muffled voices in the room opposite. Voices that turned into shouting.

Upon entering the room he saw the doctor and Martha arguing with Donna and Rose in the background. When he saw the doctor, his heart stopped. His arm was being held by Martha by the sleeve. His eye's were red and held unshed tears. He was about to speak when the doctor suddenly yanked his hand from Martha's grip and ran for the door.

Jack didn't exactly think it was that important and let him past, he knew he would follow him after he found out what happened

"What's wrong with him"

"We don't know, we were trying to find out, but he kept lying and said there was nothing wrong"

"So I guess that I'm not the only one who has noticed something as well?"

"Nope"

"Good, then we can all try and figure out what's happened"

"It's going to be hard" Suggested Rose "We all know what he's like"

Jack stepped further into the room but left the door open "We'll I've got a good heads up"

"What?" They all looked to him

"By them faces I'm guessing he didn't tell you what happened last night"

"When he went down to the reception?"

"Yeah. After I came to you guys looking for him I was going to look downstairs, but then the lift opened and there he was, shaking like a leaf and tears running down his face. He was a right mess. Told me that he got a bit up upset because he saw someone who reminded him of someone else, and I'm guessing that someone is dead now"

Donna blinked "Oh, that's it then"

Rose looked from Donna to Jack then frowned "Except you think it's something else"

"Mrs Tyler you know me to well"

"Well what do you think?" Asked Martha

"After bringing him back to the room and got ready for bed, I noticed a few things that got me thinking, and believe me when I say that I've been around long enough and have done a lot of things that have enabled me to tell when something's not right with someone"

"Jack we all know that something's not right with him"

"Yes but I can also tell what happened to him…I think"

"What?" Yelled all three in surprise

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

Rose stepped forward "Jack tell us, it could be important"

"Or it could be private, if the doctor doesn't want you lot to know then fine. But since I might have figured it out, I will only tell you if I am a 100% correct"

Rose, Martha and Donna all fixed him with a hard glare of annoyance.

"Look, just let me follow him around for a bit maybe even have a little chat with him my self and see what's bugging him. If I find out what's wrong, you will all be the first to know"

Rose sighed and her shoulders sagged "Fine, but hurry up, he could be on the other side of the hotel by now"

"Don't worry, Captain Harkness is on the case"

And with that, Jack saluted to the girls, tuned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving the three women to discuss their little investigation and interrogation to themselves.

* * *

Reid Fletcher was not in a good mood. After coming onto this planet before the storm hit, he was hoping that his business trip would come out as planned. Knowing his luck, it didn't. The storm came and now he was stuck in the hotel, and was possibly going to miss the greatest day of his life. His boss had informed him about new schedules and documents that needed taken care of, of course what he didn't intend on, was being told to arrange a trip over to the Serrabe system to do a little business or else he would soon be unemployed.

He was betting on his life that when he got home, that is_ if_ he gets home, that his boss is getting an old fashioned argument if this storm and stupid business trip costs him that precious day. His wife knew of Orca 5 and it's terrible weather system, sure it only rained once every 3 years. But she was a smart women and figured out that those 3 years would soon be up by the time he got there.

After his breakfast he was heading up to his room to get changed for the spa, hoping it would calm his mood down a bit. He headed up the first flight of stairs to where his room was appointed on the first floor. He walked down the hall and was about to reach for his key when a loud crash came from behind him. He jumped from his skin and immediately turned around and saw some sort of metal plate on the floor.

He walked over to it and looked around. He then saw the hole on the wall just below the ceiling. The ventilation shafts. He figured the cover must have came lose and fell off.

Just as he was about to turn around and head to his room, a heard a strange clicking noise coming from behind him. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder before finally turning around to see what it was. He wish he hadn't. His eye's widened and the hairs stood up and the back of his pale blue neck.

A creature, 6 foot tall stood and not 5 metres in front of him. It's deep black eyes stared back into his small hazel ones. It's thin skin was dark and oily like. He dare not move as the creature stood tall on it's hind legs. It's thin and bony body differed from his small, flesh covered one and right now, the creatures sharp teeth looked a little hungry for fresh meat.

It head was most unusual of all. It face was small, with two large black eyes and some small little holes below them that looked like it's nostrils. It's sharp, white, drooling teeth bared hard from it's lipless mouth. At the back, it head extended out into a dome like shape. A half circle from one side of it's head to the other, looking completely bone. It's long and slender arm reached for something behind it's skinny frame and pulled out a long spear like weapon.

Reid gasped as it raised it's arm and threw the weapon toward him. He hoped to dodge it in time but it was to late. The spear penetrated his stomach, out the other end and hit the wall. Reid was now pinned with the spear still sticking out of him. He held it with his shaking hands as his blue blood began to seep wildly. He only managed to lift his head as the creature stepped forward on all fours. He knew this was the end, he just didn't want it to be like this. Just when the creature was inches from him and was again raising his claw to his face, he heard a yell from somewhere down the hall.

"STOP!"

Reid watched as the creature twisted his head to his left and growled at whatever it was looking at before pulling it's weapon out of Reid and jumping onto the wall behind him, disappearing into the vent.

Reid collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand. A man came up to him and held his head in his hands.

"It's ok, I've got you, I've got you"

"M-my w-ife.."

"Sshh don't speak" The man lowered a hand down to Reid's stomach and applied pressure to the wound. Reid gasped from the pain as he began to get weaker.

"My names The Doctor"

"R-Reid…Reid Fletcher"

"Hello Reid. I'm gonna try and help you ok. Everything's going to be fine"

Reid smiled in the stranger's arms "Liar"

The doctor managed a sad smile. He knew this man wasn't going to make it, even if he got help. The best he could do for him was be there, and not let him go alone.

"I was…hoping to…get home after…after the storm" Reid managed through each breath "M-my wife…she's…pregnant…our first"

The doctor could only listen as the man was slowly fading away from life

"Congrats"

Reid managed another small smiled "Thank y-you…tell her, my…wife…tell her I…I…l-lo-…

The doctor knew exactly what he was going to say. He watched as the man could no longer say a word as he stared off into the distance, breathed his last and slumped in the doctor's arms. The doctor sighed and looked away before gently closing the man's eyes and set him gently to the ground.

Just at his head touched the ground, two men turned the corner just down the hall from where the doctor and the dead man lay. They both gasped at the sight then both looked at the doctor who had now noticed them and was about to speak when one man began to shout.

"Somebody get help!"

"Ring the authorities! There's been a murder!"

The doctor's eyes widened "No! Wait!"

All the door's in the hall began to open and guests appeared from their rooms after hearing the shouting. Everyone gasped at the sight before. The doctor tried to explain but it was no use, he stood over the dead man with his blood on his hands. Anyone who saw the sight would immediately think the same thing.

The two men from before returned with the manager, he looked from Reid to the doctor and frowned before raising a finger at him.

"Somebody restrain that man!"

"No please let me explain!"

It was hopeless. The doctor was forced away from the body as him arms were pulled behind his back by two guests who seemed to be pretty strong. They then forced him toward the manager who stood tall with anger, hiding his shock.

"Listen to me" The doctor pleaded "I didn't do anything, I was just there when it happened. You've got to listen to me, it was a…"

"Silence!" Roared the manager "Take him to the back room behind reception, we'll ring the authorities and have them deal with you"

The young receptionist from before came up from behind the manager, she was panting from her run up the stairs "Sir I tried to ring them but the lines are dead. The storm must have knocked them out"

"Right well, still, take him to the back room and find something to tie his hands with. When the lines are fixed we'll ring the police"

"No need"

Everyone turned around to the new voice that had appeared. The doctor's eyes widened and nearly fell from their sockets at the man before him. It was him, the man from last night, the man from the lift. He now stood before them all as he took out a small wallet from his trouser pocket.

"Arden Carlisle, Chief of police of Orca 5 Authorities"

The doctor's hearts jumped up his throat. He stiffened as Carlisle, as he is now known to be, looked at him with a slit smug on his face. This was a nightmare, he longed to wake up. Out of anything in the universe, this man had to be the head of police.

The manager stepped forward "Ah, Mr Carlisle, good timing, I see that you can sort this man out."

"My pleasure"

Carlisle stepped forward and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The doctor was speechless as the he began to tighten the cuffs around his wrists. Carlisle then took hold of the doctor's arm and turned toward the crowd that had gathered.

"I assure you that everything has and will be taken care of. If you could all just leave now and return to your rooms." He then turned back to address the manager "I will leave you to take care of the body, just cover it up and place it in a safe room."

"And what about him?" The manager pointed to the doctor who was pale as a sheet and stood staring at the ground

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of him."

"What will you do?"

"Well, to save you the hassle, I'll just take him up to my room"

* * *

**I hate myself. I love the doctor and yet whenever it comes to fanfictions like this, it's just shows that i can't really show my love to him. (Sniff)**

**So tell me what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll rate this chapter M, just in case. I hate my self for what I've done.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, i just found it really hard to write this chapter. It's the first time I've ever done something like this.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Jack poked his head around a corner for the fifth time. He had been looking for the doctor after he ran off from the girls room upon his entry. After finding that he didn't go back to their room, he could only think of searching the rest of the hotel.

Jack cared for the doctor, and even though sometimes he might show his love and affection too much and a bit OTT. It didn't mean that he doesn't look out for him whenever he was feeling down. After seeing the doctor exit the lift the night before, jack grew the tiniest little bubble in his mind. It was so fragile and delicate, it could easily be forgotten about. A bubble filled with, hatred and anger, dispassion, coldness and revenge. But the more he witnessed the doctor in this state of mind, the more that bubble grew.

From the point when the doctor first appeared, untidy and crying, the tiny bubble peaked in Jack's mind. It grew when he saw his friends face, when he lied to Jack to avoid the situation, when Jack spotted the doctor flinch in pain after sitting down. From then until breakfast, the bubble grew and waited for the right moment to burst.

Jack made it to the ground floor of the hotel, deciding that the doctor wouldn't have wanted to go up to more rooms. He asked reception of they had seen him but no luck. He checked the lounge and the dining room. Then the library and the bar, but he still could find him. After walking back to reception, jack stopped and looked at the two front doors of the hotel, transfixed by the storm outside. He couldn't believe how dark it was and yet it was only midday.

Jack was taking out of his stare when he heard a yell from the upper floor, then running footsteps coming down the stairs. Two young men about the same height and age were running down the stairs and looked to be in a sight of panic. They ran to the front desk and began to yell about a murder and to get the manager. The manager came out and ran back up stairs with them. Jack wasn't far behind, if there was a murder then he could try to investigate and there was also a good chance that the doctor would be there too.

But Jack didn't want to see was the doctor being handcuffed and blamed for the murder. After reaching the top of the stairs he ran to the end of the hall and looked around the corner were he saw a large crowd and could just make out a body on the floor on the other side of the corridor.

"Jeez Doc, do you just intentionally go looking for trouble?"

The doctor was being handcuffed by a man who claimed to be the chief of police. Did Orca 5 have any police? If that's what they called them, Jack wasn't sure, he then heard the same man who handcuffed the doctor talk to the manager and say that he would take him up to his room. Hopefully they won't be able to get in contact with any more authorities due to the storm, then all jack would have to do is try get the doctor out of this one, which looked simple enough.

All he had to do was figure out what happened and get the doctor out of his messed up situation. How hard could it be? But, jack doesn't know what the doctor is in for.

* * *

The doctor still stared at the ground and was lost for words. After being handcuffed and the crowd of people that had gathered had gone away. Carlisle lead the doctor by the arms down the hall and into the lift. The doctor's hearts were constant drums, his breathing was shaky and fast. Both of them hadn't said a word yet, and even though the doctor still couldn't pull him self together at that moment to say anything due to shock, he wondered what was going to happen when the lift doors will close.

Images kept flashing in his mind of the night before. He stared at the corner of the lift as they entered and he couldn't pull him self away from looking at it. The images grew louder in his head, and he began to imagine the scene in front of him. He blink out of his as Carlisle's hand squeezed his arm slightly. The doctor stared down at his feet since he didn't say anything. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what might happen when they arrive at this psycho's room.

Will he do it again? Or will he just lock him in for the murder he didn't commit?

The doctor tried to look at him with a side glance. Carlisle was looking straight ahead, a blank expression on his face. Then he moved forward and pressed a button on the lift. Floor 4. A floor below where the doctor and his friends where staying. The doctor watched as he pressed the button and held his breath as the doors to lift closed.

But nothing happened. The doctor had braced himself by being jumped on again by the maniac but when he took a quick glance at Carlisle, he was still just staring ahead. Was he thinking? If so what about? The doctor decided to try and leave it and think of a way out of his situation, at least before he gets to Carlisle's room, because he is for sure that that minute he enters, it would be a while before he comes back out. He tucked slightly on his handcuffs and found them to be quite good at their job. He looked up and saw that they were nearing the forth floor and still nothing had been said.

The doctor grew more worried by the second.

The was a sharp ding and the doors opened. Carlisle tucked on the doctor's arm and pulled him out of the lift. They took and immediate right and head down the corridor before taking a left. The doctor swallowed hard as they got nearer and nearer to the room. He felt like his chest wouldn't be able to take it much longer due to how hard his hearts were beating against it.

Carlisle had reached into his pocket and taken out his room key and still hadn't said anything. He stopped the doctor before letting go of his arm and moved forward to open the door. The doctor watched as he pushed the key into the lock and twist it. It was like the world had slowed down as he watched him open the door. Carlisle opened the door completely and stepped aside for the doctor to go in. The doctor didn't move, he could see the tiny little smirk hidden in the corner of Carlisle's mouth. Instead he stood his ground, maybe even took the smallest of steps back. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at this and again beckoned him inside.

The doctor took a more noticeable step backwards, without taking his eye of the man before him. When he took his third step back, Carlisle dove for him. All the doctor could get to was turn around and run one step before a pair of arms were tightly wrapped around him. He kicked in protest and yelled at his captor.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Carlisle replied in his ear "Your mine handsome"

"HEL…mphh…" The doctor continued to yell through Carlisle's enclosed hand over his mouth

The doctor was dragged backwards helplessly into the room and shoved to the floor. In his disadvantage, he wasn't able to stop himself and fell on his back. He landed on the soft carpet floor and had managed not to bang his head. He lifted his head enough to see Carlisle standing next to the door and slowly close it over. The doctor watched, not showing his fear as the door closed and locked.

It took him several seconds to remove his eyes from the door to look at Carlisle who was also staring at him with a smug look on his face. The doctor pushed himself up into a sitting position. He felt vulnerable as he sat handcuffed, on the floor whilst the psycho paced the room.

Carlisle watched the doctor with squinted eyes as he made his way over to a table at the wall. On the table was a champagne bottle and a couple of glass. The champagne was a sort of orangey coloured liquid, mostly used for shots. Carlisle poured a glass for himself and set the bottle down, he then lifted his glass and offered it to the doctor who was still watching him with hard eyes on the floor. When he didn't answer he shrugged and chugged the whole drink.

When done he slammed the glass on the table earning him a small jump from the man on the floor. He turned to him as he poured himself another drink. It took several more minutes before a sound was even made the room.

"Bit early to be drinking" Asked the doctor, his voice a little crooked

"It's never to early and it's never to late" came the reply

The doctor swallowed as Carlisle made his way over to the doctor and knelt on his hunches in front of him

"Your not even chief of police are you?" the doctor scowled "You lied about who you are"

"Good man, you're a smart one aren't you." He said as he knocked a knuckle against the doctor's chin "Yes I lied, but I assure you It's not the first. It merely helps me to get places and things that I need or want"

"Like?" Asked the doctor, immediately regretting it

"Like" He took a sip of his drink "Free drinks at bars, better services at places, better facilities. Certain things that appoint to my liking, clothes, food, drink,…you" Carlisle then lunged forward and pressed his lips against the doctor's who had been taken completely by surprise. He wasted no time in recoiling from the unexpected motion. But Carlisle wasn't pleased by his action. After the doctor had pulled back from the intrusion on his face and began to back up on the floor. Carlisle glared at him with hard and hungry eyes.

Grabbing the doctor by the hair he forced his head up and leaned forward, the two men were now inches from each other.

"Like I said, this badge gets me anything I want, and I. Want. _You_ handsome" The doctor was then pushed back against the board of the bottom of one of the beds. His handcuffs digging into his skin. His head came in contact with the board and stung like hell. Carlisle let go of the doctor's hair and decided to take a minute to look at his prize. He breathed through his nose heavily has he looked the doctor up and down, sometimes stopping in places the made the doctor uncomfortable.

Carlisle then proceeded by lifting a hand up to the doctor's tie an undoing it quite slowly. The doctor's eyes kept darting from his tie to Carlisle. He hoped to be able to waste time if he kept talking, most of the time it worked, that's why he liked to talk so much.

"I'm guessing Carlisle isn't even your real name either"

"Oh no, it's my name alright and I'm quite proud of it. Apparently it stands for tall and...leader of the pact"

The doctor laughed under his breath "Yeah right" earning his a harsh slap on the cheek. Carlisle proceeded to undue the doctor's tie whilst still holding his drink and taking a sip every moment or so. But when it came to the moment he had been waiting for, he set down his drink and gave the doctor his full attention. He pulled the tie away from the doctor's neck and held it out with both hands. The doctor frowned as he closed his eyes and took a silent sniff at it, like it was a new piece of freshly cooked bread out of the oven.

He opened his eyes again and glared at the doctor. A smile rising on his face. "Hold still"

The doctor tried to back up as he leaned forward, but found that he was already against the bed. Carlisle held out the tie and the doctor tightened his lips close together. He then raised one leg and gave a hard kick in Carlisle's abdomen. Carlisle recoiled and held his stomach tightly. The doctor took his chance and half heartedly attempted to get up from his sitting position, but had only made it half way off the ground when he was pushed back down again and forced on his back.

Carlisle had pushed the doctor onto the floor and had pinned him there by sitting on his stomach as he again aimed to gag his prize. But the doctor refused to open his mouth. So instead Carlisle had came up a suggestion to knee the doctor in between his legs and it worked. The doctor's lips parted in a cry of pain and was then silenced when his tie was placed in his mouth and used as an imperishable gag.

"Now I didn't want to hurt you, but you didn't hold still" Carlisle wagged his finger at him, like a parent lecturing their child. Now the doctor had been silenced and unable to move, all he could do was watch him as he continued to address him. Carlisle then reached out and began pet the doctor's cheek and when the doctor tried to jerk away with the only movement he could, he decided to play with his hair. As he began to entangle his finger's in his hair, the doctor closed his eyes and wished to be somewhere else.

Safe, with his friends, in the TARDIS. His home. Home is where everyone feels safe. Except he couldn't get to it, not right now. Not while he was pinned to the ground, immobilized by the asshole who seemed only happy when drink or vulnerable people where around.

He tightened his eyes as the fingers that continued to play with his hair grew more playful and ruff. Like an owner petting their scruffy dog. He tried to tell him to stop, but all that came out through the gag was a silent moan which Carlisle answered by hushing him.

"Ssshh…hush now, everything's going to be fine" Carlisle then leaned forward and began to kiss the doctor on the neck and up to his ear, he then took a deep breath in through his nose as he began to smell the doctor's hair, then he whispered "This will all be over before you know it" Carlisle set up again and the doctor turned his head to face him with fear in his eye's. The Carlisle griped the doctor by the arm and turned him over on his stomach.

Carlisle wasted no time as he began to quickly undue his belt and trousers, he then moved on to the doctor who begged through the gag as he felt a pair of hands on each side of his own trousers and slowly began to be pulled down and reveal his backside. Carlisle licked his lips as he parted his bum cheeks and pushed himself inside. The doctor cried in protest as pain shot up through him. He yelled all he could through the gag, but Carlisle ignored him and continued to pushed himself in and out of the doctor.

The doctor could do nothing but silently beg for him to stop, he knew that he wouldn't and would have to endure the pain. The doctor reached out to his ship. She sat in his mind and knew all what was happening to him and yet all she could to for her Timelord was sooth his mind in hopes of comfort. The doctor tried to ignore the pain and the sound of pleasure that was coming from it. Instead he tried to listen to the soothing sounds of his ship.

He stopped yelling through the gag as he found it hopeless and decided to silently cry as he was raped on the floor.

* * *

**I hate myself, i seriously, seriously hate myself. If the doctor stood right next to me, i would be hugging him till my hearts content. **

**Please review so i know that you actually like it:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had followed his plan half way through until he thought of an idea. At first he was following the doctor and the officer but thought of a way to get the doc out of his problem and made a U turn to the front desk. He hoped to gain access to the cameras as he knew it would be the best way to help the doctor and to check out were he was being taken. He knew he could take care of him self, especially with only one man holding him.

Jack made it to the ground floor and walked up to the front desk and saw a man there, his head was down and was busy with work. Jack hoped to use his looks to get him on his side. As Jack stopped in front of the desk, the young man at the desk noticed his arrival and looked up before putting on a smile in hope to show that he cared about being at work.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

Jack looked up and down the man as his grin grew wide in a flirtatious manor "I don't know, can you? Captain Jack Harkness"

The young man raised an eyebrow as well as the corner of his lips and sighed. "I'm sorry sir, but, I'm married" He held up his left hand to prove his point.

"Aw, would she not approve"

"No actually, I just prefer _him_ to you" Teased the man

"Well then, _he_ is very lucky" replied Jack.

"So what's the real reason you have come to my domain"

Jack smirked "Oh he is really lucky to have you"

The man giggled as Jack continued " I was hoping I could have a quick peek at some of your security cameras. I heard about the murder and I wanted to see if it was true"

"Yeah, it's true. Apparently it was this man who was cuffed by the chief of police. The chances that he was here in the hotel right"

"I know that, I just wanted to see if they got the right guy"

"Oh...well, I don't know" The young man was unsure wither to believe this new arrival.

"Aw come on, you can trust me. I'm just gonna have a quick look and then I'll leave."

"A quick look?"

"Scout's honour"

The young man thought about it for a minute before finally coming to a decision. "All right, come out back, that's where the screens are, but don't tell anyone I let you in here or I'll lose my job."

"Not even the lucky one?"

The man smirked "Especially not him, I promised him I'd kept this job"

Jack laughed as the man lead him behind the desk and through a door behind them. Inside was a small room that held over 10 TV screens and a whole wall full of electronic keyboards that probably controlled most of the power and lighting in the hotel. The young man told Jack what to do and left him to do his work.

Jack made himself comfy in a chair and tapped around on the controls and recorders. First he made a quick check as to were the doctor was at the moment. After noticing that it would have been to late to find a live preview he decided to rewind a camera and follow the doctor and the officer from where he last seen them. He watched on the small screen as the doctor and this co called 'Carlisle' walked into a lift and headed up two floors. Jack frowned at the screen. Even though the tape was on mute he could tell that no one was talking, which was in fact quite strange, especially for the doctor.

He shrugged it off and continued to a different camera and watched as the two men exited the lift an headed down a corridor towards what was presumably known as the officer's room. Jack continued to watch until he saw the two men stop outside the room. Since their was no cameras in the room, Jack stopped the tape just as Carlisle was opening the door and switched it off, knowing that the doctor might still be their and can handle himself.

Jack then moved on to the matter at hand and switched back to the first camera he looked at. When he found it, he began to rewind the tape. He watched the screen as he saw people in rewind, walking through the corridor, he then saw a huge group appear then the doctor and Carlisle. The tape kept rewinding to the point were Jack now watched as the doctor was holding the body, the body collapsing and then Jack paused. His eye's wide in shock at the creature he was seeing on the screen.

"What the..."

The camera was showing the creature from the side as it stood tall in front of the poor man with the spear like pole sticking out of him. It's dark feature's stood out from the bright and colourful corridor. Jack's jaw had dropped at the sight before him. They were in trouble. He rewound the tape again only to find out that whatever this creature was, it was dangerous. It not only appeared and disappeared from sight without leaving trace. But it also killed a man without second thought. It wasn't thinking on instinct or self defence, it merely murdered him for the fun of it and/or pleasure.

Jack took note on how the creature had disappeared through the vents, as he stood from the chair and made his way out to the front desk. He not only had the proof of the doctor's innocence but he also had proof why everyone was in danger and how they are going to need his help.

* * *

The doctor ran. He ran as fast as he could down the long corridors of the forth floor. He tried to ignore the pain. He tried to ignore the tears. He just wanted to collapse in arms of comfort and cry the pain away.

He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to be heard. He just wanted to run and hide, like the coward and weak person who he felt he was at this terrible point in time.

After having giving up the fight and cried for a further ten minutes on the floor, whilst still being cuffed, gagged and raped by the maniac. He had finally stopped, the doctor had never felt so free, but fragile and humiliated at the same time.

Carlisle had finished and stood up from his prize. He fixed his and the doctor's trousers before walking over to the table again and pouring himself another drink. As he gulped down his drink, the doctor stay lay on the floor, not moving but trying to catch his breath from the crying. He shut his eye's in attempt to calm his nerves from the experience.

He had opened them again when he felt a hand caress his tear tracked cheek. Carlisle knelt before him, still looking so tall as the doctor was still lying on the ground. Carlisle looked him up and down before settling on his face and stared deeply into his eye's, making the doctor uncomfortable and close his eye's again. Carlisle set down his drink and pulled out a key from his pocket. He then proceeded onto un-cuffing the doctor's wrist's. When they were free, he gently helped the doctor up into a sitting position and leant him against the bed again.

He stared at him again before breaking the silence "You are a handsome devil aren't you?"

The doctor only plucked up the courage to remove his free hands from behind his back and massage his bruised wrists.

"My handsome devil" Carlisle remarked

Carlisle sighed deeply as the doctor lowered his head, refusing to look at him. He leaned forward and lifted the doctor's head up buy the chin.

"It's our little secret" He then lifted both hands and removed the doctor's gag and let it hang around his neck. Carlisle then stood before bending down and slowly picking the doctor up from the ground.

"There you go. Up you come" Carlisle left him to stand as he moved to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and signalled for the doctor to leave. He did, and when he was far enough, he ran. He ran fast on adrenaline, not wanting to take the lift he sped up the flight of stairs and up to the upper floor. He wiped his face as he ran up the steps and arrived on his floor. He ran through the doors and down the long corridor towards his safety.

He thanked no one under his breath as the door opposite his room did not open in the amount of time it took him to open his door and step inside. The minute he was safe he wasted no time. He kicked off his shoes, socks and trousers. He then ran into the bathroom and turned on the bath taps but didn't put the plug in.

Once done he proceeded on by taking off his jacket, his tie that still hung loosely around his neck and his boxers. Now only dressed in his dark blue shirt, he climb into the tub and turned on the shower head. He knelt down in the tub and began to rinse himself down in his private area. He grabbed some shampoo and squeezed it over the water that was flowing toward the drain along with his blood.

The doctor watched as the red liquid flowed through the water and towards the drain. He continued to washed the blood away as he cried into his knee.

How could he have let this happen? He felt so stupid and scared. Letting something like this happen twice, all in under a day. He felt more than stupid, more than scared. He felt weak, and he was frightened. Frightened of Carlisle, frightened to tell anyone, frightened of the future. His friends would see him as weak and pathetic and useless to the point of being unable to defend himself.

He felt pain course through him as his tears joined his blood. He continued to see himself as broken glass the could not be repaired, at least not without the help of his friends, which he knew he wasn't going to receive. He was humiliated beyond repair, he couldn't let them know. He just couldn't.

The blood had stopped and he sniffed loudly as he stared at the water flow. His head jumped up as the door to his room was shut, loud enough for him to hear. He turned off the taps but didn't get to the shower head tap on time before a voice called out.

"Hey doc, is that you in there?"

Jack, it was Jack. He was ok for now. But he can't let him see him. Not like this The doctor sniffed back the tears in his eye's and cleared his throat.

"Yeah J-Jack, It's me. Just t-taking a shower" The doctor managed through his dry throat.

"Ok, just checking" Then there was a pause. In that moment the doctor believed he was ok and that Jack had walked away, until his voice rang out on the other side of the door again "Hey doc!"

"Yeah" He hoped he sounded convincing

"You mind if I ask you a quick question?"

The doctor frowned "S-sure"

There was another pause before Jack continued "Why does your trousers have blood on them?"

* * *

**Please review, i hope you enjoyed, cause i'm not sure if i did or not.**

**The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. The revealing. Will there be some TLC or a huge argument on the gang's hands.**

**Stay tuned:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say thanks for all you reviews so far and i hope they keep up :)**

Rose had stared at the ceiling now for at least 20 minutes and all that time, was counting how many times the lightning would strike for her entertainment. So far she was up to 64 and counting. After their failed attempt at trying to get the doctor to talk to them and Jack running off to find him, all three women had to wait until they came back and sort out the little mess that the doctor so much as denied. It was only coming up to lunch time and she was bored stiff, she knew there was so much the hotel had to offer but she didn't want to miss anything if the doctor and/or Jack came back.

Donna had happily let Jack leave to try and take his turn on trying to get the doctor to talk. They had miserably failed and let him do the job instead. Donna thought herself as a mother figure to everyone else, not that it would help to get the doctor to release his thoughts and feelings to her but at least she could try and comfort him in things that he would. Not only him, but she felt motherly to the others, she might not be the oldest but she looked it and she certainly acted it. So if the doctor needed a little help or just someone to talk to she'd be practically volunteered by the others. But if it came to things that he would be to shy to talk about or he was to embarrassed about it, then it was defiantly time for the same gender to step in.

Martha on the other hand was too busy to be thinking about their little mishap earlier, she had been lost at the window as she stared out into the cold stormy weather outside. Normally now people would think it was late at night and yet it was only lunch time. She looked down at her watch just to make sure and found that it was only just passed 1. After looking up from her watch she continued to gaze out the window and look down into the car park outside the hotel. 1 or 2 of the hover cars had been covered up from the rain by their owners. Some of the trees were already starting to bend over from the harsh winds. But what she couldn't stop thinking about was the dark figure she had seen the night before. It could have been another Orcian wearing an extremely large coat, or a tourist from another planet, a species that she hadn't come across yet. What ever it was, she let it slip her mind for now as the heat was taking over.

"God, I feel like I'm melting. Is it just me or is it warmer than what it was at breakfast?"

"I was thinking that myself earlier" Said Rose as she propped herself up on the bed "Maybe that storm has done some damage"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Martha stared out the window for a few more moment before turning back to her friends "Don't suppose Jack's found the doctor already"

"Maybe he has and just decided to chat with him there or somewhere private, since the doctor was too hesitant to talk about it to us, whatever it is." replied Donna

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Martha as she made her over to her own bed and belly-flopped on it.

"You never know, he says so much and yet never says a word. Sometimes I think he is a bit too caring towards others and needs to start thinking more about his own problems" Donna had joined Martha on her bed and sat down whilst she began to play with her hair.

"I second that" said Rose "I remember saying to him one day that he should be an actor, because he's so good at hiding everything, he just laughed and started to ramble, per usual!"

"I do worry so much about him though"

"Your not alone, believe me" smirked Donna

At that moment, everyone turned their head to the door. Outside in the hall, they had heard footsteps, and they sounded like they were running. The footsteps grew louder as they approached their door and had stopped not far from it before they heard and door slam and then silence.

"What was that?" asked Rose as she began to climb off her bed "Do you think it was Jack or the doctor?"

"It might be, their room it just across the hall from ours, which I suppose is where the footsteps stopped." answered Martha

"If it was, then we best go and check. Those footsteps weren't exactly walking like dander, they were running as if they were in a hurry. I'm starting to get extremely worried now"

"Well I'm sure we can sort it out sweetheart but for now lets just investigate who ever that was" Donna got off the bed and headed for the door first. Rose in behind and Martha at the back. Just as Donna opened the door, she was greeted by one Jack Harkness.

* * *

After quickly heading out of the CCTV room, Jack wasted no time on heading for his next destination. Since the doctor would be able to handle himself. Jack headed up to his floor and straight for the girls room. He'd say he'd been gone not long, about an hour or so. He'd admit that he did spend some time in watching some of the footage, so he was sure that the women might be wondering what was taking so long.

As he entered the lift a thought had come into his head. He remembered the doctor coming out of the lift last night, Jack could have checked the footage there to see what happened, if anything did happen. Now he felt stupid and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten? Maybe he could just try again later. Right now he had to think about a rampaging killer alien in the hotel.

He heard a low ding before the lift doors opened and he stepped out. He then headed down the hall towards their rooms. Just before he turned the corner to the hall were the rooms were, he heard a loud slam from one of the doors. When he turned the corner, there was no one there. Must have been one of the other guests. He continued on down the long corridor and saw the women's room come into view, just across from his and the doctor's. Just as he stopped outside the door he raised his hand about to knock until the door opened and there was Miss Noble, shocked as he was.

"Miss Noble, Miss Tyler, Miss Jones. I was just about to come check on you"

The three women bundled out into the corridor and closed the door to their room. "Jack, did you find the doctor? Did you find out what's wrong with him?" asked Donna

"Sort off, you're not gonna believe what happened though, but there was a murder and the doctor got the blame"

"Oh my God" Gasped Rose "Where is he? What happened?"

"Not to worry, he's with an officer so I'm sure he can get himself out of this one. I checked some of the cameras that had recorded the murder, turns out it wasn't him (Like that's no surprise) but this freaky alien that is somewhere in the hotel"

"What?" Asked Martha as she stood beside the other wild-eyed women "What do you mean 'creature'?"

"I'll explain later, just not out here"

"Wait" Donna held up her hand "Did you just say that the doctor was with some officer?"

"Yeah"

"In the hotel?"

"Yeah why?" Jack frowned

"Well, we just heard someone running down the hall from inside our room and then a door slam shut, we thought it was him. We were gonna check up and see but if your saying this then it doesn't matter" Donna had began to use her hand as a fan from the heat.

"Well actually I heard the slam as well, we could still check. And besides I need you lot to come in so I can explain to you what happened and what I saw"

"Ok" came the women's reply

Jack led them into his room since he was the only one with the key apart from the doctor, but he was supposedly with the police. Jack opened the door and let the women inside before closing it again. When Jack heard the shower running he called out.

"Hey, Doc is that you in there?"

All 4 listened for the reply and when it came, Donna and Martha sighed in relief, but Jack had heard the difference in his voice "Yeah J-Jack, It's me. Just t-taking a shower"

For some strange reason Jack wasn't convinced. "Ok, just checking"

Rose called Jack over, she didn't shout as much but in a harsh whisper so that the doctor couldn't hear. Jack went over and looked down at what rose was holding in her hands. It was the doctor's suit trousers. But it wasn't that that made Jack's eye's widen, it was the blood that had stained them. Jack's little bubble was growing.

He hoped to contain his slight anger when he called out "Hey Doc!"

"Yeah" came the silent reply over the shower head and past the door that was blocking them

"You mind if I ask you a quick question?"

"S-sure" Jack looked down at the trousers again before asking

"Why does your trousers have blood on them?"

Silence. Jack was met with no reply. Donna and Martha had come over to get a look at the doctor's stained clothing. Jack began to move closer to the closed bathroom door. He could still hear the shower head running along with some struggled words coming from the doctor.

"I-I…umm…I…w-well I…ah…I…"

Jack listened as the doctor tried to speak and failed. He now had his hand on the door handle and was slowly turning it. Again the doctor had reverted back to silence, leaving Jack to have to find out for himself. Jack twisted the handle completely and quickly pushed the door open. He held the door with one hand as the other dangled by his side at the sight before him.

The doctor sat inside the bath tub, wearing only his shirt that was half un buttoned and wet. Tear streaks were running down his cheeks and fresh ones were forming in his eyes at the sight of Jack. His boxers lay on the floor, also covered in blood. What caught Jack attention most was the last trails of blood that were running down the drain. Jack looked at the drain for a couple of seconds before averting his eyes to the doctor, who was speechless in the situation and was finding it harder not to cry.

Jack was frozen to the spot. Seeing the doctor like this along with the blood, he didn't know what to think. The little bubble inside his mind was little no more, it had grown. Filled with anger and rage and possibly revenge. It was hard for him not to start shouting the hotel down and tear the place apart just to find out what happened, or if his thoughts were right in his mind, who did it? He had to contain himself, especially since the doctor was starting to break down in front of him. Guess he had to leave the shouting untill later.

The doctor couldn't contain the tears, they flowed down his face along with his power and confidence.

"Jack. I'm sorry" He broke down

Jack shook his head and took hold of the doctor as he wept in his chest. "Ssh. Stop it now, there's no need for you to be sorry alright. It's ok, it's gonna be ok." Jack let the doctor cry for a little longer before continuing "Come on Sweethearts, let's get you cleaned up" Jack stood up and poked his head out the door and asked for one of the women to find him some pyjamas. When he was done he closed the door again and turned back to the doctor who still sat in the bath with a puppy dog face as he wiped away the tears.

Jack smiled at him in comfort and found a towel. He helped the doctor to stand up as he began to dry him down. He felt the doctor stiffen as he began to dry his private area, which still hurt. As much as he wanted the doctor to be practically naked in front of him any other time, today, he was needed as a friend to help him out and not fantasize over his body. He smiled at the doctor as he felt his tension ease down a bit.

There was a knock at the door and Jack went to retrieve the clothing that the women had found in one of the drawers. And had also some how found an extra pair of boxers with them. This hotel must be very prepared for their guests. Jack held out the boxers for the doctor to put on himself, he had to give him some dignity. He then helped the doctor take off his soaked shirt and put on the clean grey T-shirt that had been found. The doctor still heaved from time to time with silent sobs and Jack hoped that he could get him dressed quicker so that he could comfort him properly.

The doctor leaned against jack as he helped him with the trousers next. When he was done, he stood up straight to be level with the doctor. The doctor tried to avoid his gaze and instead, stared down at the floor. Jack let him as he began to dry the doctor's tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. He didn't know what he was going to tell the three women that were anxiously waiting outside the bathroom. He guessed that it was going to be up to the doctor if he wanted to tell them or not.

The doctor lifted his head slowly to look at Jack with heartbreaking eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy. Jack couldn't see his normal powerful goofy Timelord in them. All he could see was a hurt, frightened man who needed some comfort from his friends, and Jack wasted no time on giving him it.

"Come on, lets get you more comfortable yeah" Jack took the doctor by the hand and led him out of the room. Donna, Rose and Martha had engaged in a conversation and had immediately silenced when they heard the door open. They watched as jack stepped out first whilst leading the Timelord behind him. They could tell that he had been crying, but they couldn't guess what for. Jack led him over to his bed and made him sit down on it. The doctor then self-consciously manoeuvred himself onto the centre of the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. Jack sat down at the bottom before speaking up.

"You going to tell us what happened?" He didn't want to sound stern. But he hated how the doctor always kept most of his problems to himself and decided to not always sound to soft with him, when he knew it was sometimes better.

The doctor had just stayed silent and began to stare at the quilt to his bed. Donna stood from her seat at the window and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Martha and Rose followed but had decided to stand. The doctor was now surrounded by his friends, and he couldn't help but feel a little trapped. Not like he was planning on making a run for it or anything, but it didn't exactly make him more comfortable. He jumped a little when a hand was suddenly petting his shoulder. He turned his head to see that it was Donna.

"Please spaceman, it's better to tell than to keep it bottled up"

Again he said nothing and turned back to face his bed. Jack watched him the whole time and began to consider taking control. It would make things easier, it would get the problem over with so that the doctor could get some comfort. Jack could just say what he knew or at least, what he thinks he knows. He'll be turning this situation into a game of 20 questions.

"Doc" The doctor didn't make any movements to show he was listening, but Jack continued anyway. "Was it anything to do with that police officer?" That got his attention.

It wasn't much but the doctor's gaze had shifted to jack's eyes and didn't move again. Jack's bubble was still growing and beginning to crack. The doctor's gaze bore into Jack's, telling him that he was in fact correct. Jack breathed loudly through his noise. The three women were watching in silence not daring to interrupt, if Jack was heading on the right tracks then they didn't want to be pulling the hand brake. The doctor never removed his line of sight from jack as he raised his eyebrows in the middle, the doctor could guess what Jack was going to say next.

"Did he hurt you? Doc did he…did he _rape_ you?"

Jack ignored the gasped that had come from behind him, all his focus was on the doctor who had now broke down again. He buried his head deep in between his legs and raised his arms to cover the top his head as he grabbed at his hair and began to sob. As Donna had reacted quickly and grabbed the doctor in her arms, Jack's bubble had popped and he was furious.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Rose had her hands over her mouth and Martha stood beside her with only one. They watched, shocked, as Jack stormed across the room and towards the door. But just before he reached it, the doctor shouted out from Donna's arms.

"No Jack stop!"

Jack paused and spun round to see the doctor now sitting up on his knees, fresh tears streaming down his face. His eyes almost completely closed from crying.

"Why! Why should I? Why should I not go out there and punch that mother FUCKER In the face!"

The doctor tried to get his breathing calm before answering "Because I n-need you, I need you Jack. Please d-don't leave m-me"

All of Jack's anger and rage and frustration had seemed to have flushed away by the end of the doctor's plead. Jack didn't think twice before running back over and pulling the doctor into a hug as he cried into his shoulder. Not long after, Jack had the doctor in bed whilst he lay beside him on-top of the blanket. They faced each other and Jack rubbed his hand up and down the doctor's arm, soothing him to sleep. He watched as the doctor's eyes began to droop slowly. His words were low and not that fast, but Jack heard him clearly.

"I'm sorry Jack. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I could never be mad at you. None of this was your fault ok, I'm sure you couldn't stop what happened. Now you just got to sleep sweethearts and I'll be here when you wake up"

"Ok" Again the doctor's reply was silent as his eye's fell shut and he quickly fell asleep

* * *

Room 143. No screams were heard as the owners to the room stumbled upon a deadly, fearsome creature, not long before two bodies dropped dead to the floor.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did. Please Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You gotta a girlfriend handsome? I'd be happy if you didn't"_

_Carlisle breathed hard, and slowly pushed his groin against the doctor's. The doctor took a sharp intake of breath. He stared wide eyed as he reached down and unloosened his belt. Carlisle's friends watched him and didn't attempt to move or help in any way. They just watched._

_The doctor tried to extract himself from his grip but to no prevail. Carlisle pushed forward again but the doctor lifted his knee and struck him in between the legs. Carlisle doubled over and crouched down to the floor._

_"You stay away from me" the doctor warned_

_Carlisle looked up and smiled, sending a chill down the doctor's spine_

_"I'll do more than that handsome"_

_Carlisle pounced up for the doctor once again and pressed a button on the control panel. It was red and said two words on it._

_**Stop lift**_

_The lift shuttered and choked. For a moment, the lights flickered before settling. The gears grinded to a halt, pulling the lift into a complete stand still. It's passenger had been looking up at the ceiling as the lift had stopped. 4 of them had malicious smiles plastered on their faces whilst another's was plastered with fear._

_The doctor only looked down at Carlisle for a second before he was taken back by a large hand. Carlisle grabbed the doctor's face hard, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand in the process, preventing him from yelling for help. For a moment, no one said anything. The doctor and Carlisle stared at one another, making the moment more tense for the Timelord. As he looked into the dark eyes, he could see that he was in trouble by the drunkenness in them. _

_As Carlisle closed his eyes and began to slowly move his head ever so close to the doctor's. The doctor slowly reached along the wall, in hope to hit the button in order to make the lift start again. His hand stopped in the process as he could hear and feel the drunk man's breath on his neck. Carlisle pressed soft and meaningless kisses up the doctor's neck. He then caused him to shiver as he began to sniff the doctor's hair. The doctor tried to ignore it and reach for the button but was caught in the act by one of Carlisle's friends. _

"_Oh no you don't"_

_Carlisle looked up to see his friends hand grip the doctor's wrist that was hovering over the lift's buttons. Carlisle looked from their hands, to his mate to the doctor. Carlisle smiled, it was full of malice and enjoyment. Then he raised his free hand and with one flick of his wrist, the two other men that had been standing quietly on the other side of the lift, came to each side of the doctor and began to grab at his trousers. _

_The doctor struggled all he could but was held down by Carlisle and his first friend, The doctor tried to yell and beg but was silenced by Carlisle's hand being pushed down harder against his mouth. The other men had now removed the doctor's belt and had pulled his trousers and boxers to his ankles. The doctor stood helpless against the wall as all four men stood back to admire him. His eyes shut tight as he silently begged to be rid of this place._

_But they opened again when a pair of hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket and a cold voice whispered in his ear. _

"_Time for the fun to begin handsome"_

_Before he could attempt to answer. The doctor was striped of his long overcoat and was roughly forced to the floor on his hands and knees. And it wasn't even a second after that he felt a finger enter his passage. He yelled as a shock of pain travelled up his body. The 3 men began to laugh as they watched Carlisle push in a second finger and the helpless figure squirm under him. When the doctor felt the fingers leave him, he couldn't be more relieved at least until Carlisle bent to whisper in his ear._

"_Your quite tight handsome. Am I your first? Oh how that would make me happy"_

_The doctor only struggled and prepared himself for pain as he felt his cheeks being separated and Carlisle thrust himself in. The doctor couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him lips, he had to endure the agony for he was helpless and outnumbered._

_He was taunted and humiliated as he listened to the laughing men in the background. He didn't know what to try and ignore, the pain that felt everlasting and cruel, or the laughter and humiliation that came with it. He begged. Begged for them to stop, begged for mercy, begged for freedom and dignity. He could have guessed that it would fall on deaf ears._

_"Please, stop!"_

_"Why handsome, I only got started and your too good to go to waste"_

_"Please, It hurts"_

_"Would you like me to take away the pain"_

_The doctor could only nod for his answer. Carlisle was beginning to pant and what the doctor couldn't see was him signalling to one of his friends. _

_"Casper, would you like to have some fun?"_

_The doctor groaned silently and didn't look up until a pair of feet came into sight in front of him. After another thrust and a jolt of pain the doctor slowly lifted his head and came to regret it. The man before him, who turned out to be the one who had grab the doctor's wrist earlier, was now staring down at him with a manic grin and holding the buckle to his belt._

_"Please" the doctor whispered as he lowered his head_

_"Are you scared?" Casper questioned_

_The doctor raised his head again and just managed to look the man in the eyes before lowering it down again and nodding. Casper smirked as he began to undo his belt and take out his cock. The doctor came to realise what he wanted from him as the tip was brought closer to his lips._

_"Open wide" Casper taunted_

_The doctor's eyes widened as he turned his head away from it, refusing to open his mouth. It soon dawned on him the Carlisle had stopped but was still in position, just leaning over him slightly, bringing more pain down on the doctor._

_"Do as your told handsome and it will all be over before you know it. Now…open!"_

_And with that, Carlisle trusted himself back inside the doctor. Forcing a yell of pain escaping his lips. Casper took his chances and shoved himself inside and down the doctor's protesting throat. The doctor gagged as he whimpered in humiliation and disgust. He shut his eyes tightly as tears began to fall._

Doctor wake up!

_He couldn't do anything. He had no choice. If he wanted it to be over then he had to comply. He had to suck._

Doctor wake up!

_Casper growled and Carlisle grunted as they enjoyed the torture of the helpless, defenceless and scared man below them. The other two men continued to laugh as they chucked down the rest of their beer. The doctor had never felt so weak….._

"Doc! Hey Doc, wake UP!"

Jack continued to shake the doctor's shoulder as he continued to weep and beg to no one. Jack had only awoke when he felt a hand grab at his shirt. The doctor's pillow was wet with tears and his sweat had plastered his hair to his forehead. When he had begun to beg, Jack couldn't take no more. Without trying to wake to girls, Jack attempted to make the doctor stir. Only when he had finally decided to scoop the doctor up and hold his head and shoulders in his arms did he finally wake. And it wasn't pleasant.

The doctor jerked his eyes open and looked up at Jack who was now holding him in his arms. Scared, puffy eyes rested on the immortal's. "Jack" His tone was hushed like a whisper.

"Hey" The next thing jack said was forced upon as he watched the doctor begin to gag. He was going to be sick. "Shit"

Jack jumped off the bed and half dragged half carried the doctor towards the bathroom. When they got there he turned on the light and the doctor jumped over to the toilet, just making it in time to empty the contents of his stomach. Jack never left his side as he began to brush away the doctor's fringe from his forehead.

Only when the doctor finished with some choked choughs and gasps of air, did he begin to cry his hearts out to his friend. Jack scooped him into a hug as he began to cry into his chest. The Timelord clung to Jack's shirt, willing him never to leave. Jack's heart poured out to the his best friend who was now broken and felt ripped to shreds by some bastard who had no conscience.

He would do whatever it takes to bring the doctor back up on his feet and back to his normal, child-like, adventuress self again. And he somehow had a feeling that it wouldn't take long. He needed to remind the doctor at some stage that there was a murderous alien on the rampage, somewhere in the hotel. But not now, it can wait. If there was a killer creature on the loose, then it would have to be put on hold, as his friend was in need.

When he heard the doctor's sobering begin to die down, he reached for the toilet roll and pulled the doctor into a more comfortable position to face him.

"You feel better?"

The doctor could only nod back, to embarrassed to speak. Jack smiled and hugged him once more before leading him back to bed. He flushed the toilet and turned off the light before walking over to the Timelord who now sat in the large double bed. Jack smirked a little under his breath as he looked at him from his point. The doctor had never looked so adorable, especially when he was sat under the covers with his knees brought up to his chin, in the rather large bed.

"You mind if I join you?"

The doctor raised his head to look at Jack before quickly shaking his head. Jack smiled and lifted the blanket as he sat on the bed and covered his legs. He then began to unroll some of the toilet paper and set the rest aside. The doctor watched him as Jack leaned over and began to wipe away the doctor's sweat and tears. Jack merely dabbed at the doctor's cheeks and forehead, but the alien seemed to relax under the touch. It wasn't long before the doctor's tension loosened and he began to fall down and rest his head on Jack's lap. Jack laughed slightly but continued to clean the doctor's face. When he was done, he threw the tissue into the bin and petted the doctor's hair. He felt him tense again against his touch and decided better.

"Hey, I don't bite" His tone was soft and kind, careful not to make the doctor uneasy. The doctor lifted his head from Jack's lap and sat up straight before looking at him with concern and fear in his eyes. Jack sighed and lifted his arms.

"Come here sweethearts" The doctor hesitated slightly but eventually joined Jack in a hug. They both fell back on the pillows. Jack resting on his whilst the doctor lay his head on his chest. "You know that I would never hurt you right" The doctor shifted his head to look at Jack before nodding. "And you know that I will always look after you when ever you need me" Again the doctor nodded. "Good" Jack leaned closer and pecked the doctor on the forehead.

"Now, you just rest for now and we'll talk in the morning" Jack had expected the doctor to move away from him and lay down on his own pillow on the other side of the bed. But instead, he made himself more comfortable on Jack's chest and eventually fell asleep. Jack smiled at that, knowing that the Timelord had some trust in him, even though what happened, it felt like a sense of true friendship. Jack waited until the doctor was sound asleep before closing his own eyes, stroking the doctor's hair in the process. He had a lot to tell the doctor, but he knew it should and will wait until morning.

* * *

**I was hoping that my story didn't have to be raised to M so that i don't loose any viewers, but i needed to take precautions in case any young readers came on. But, any who, I hope you enjoyed this update and i hope i got enough info on what happened in the lift. I was also hoping for some more Doctor/Jack bonding time during The Doctor's troubles. I love reviews:)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Martha was the first to wake. And rather it being quite early, she didn't mind. She was used to it. It also helped her to get a few things done. After climbing out of bed she headed for the bathroom for a nice shower. She got dressed but didn't bother to dry her hair, not wanting to wake the others, and had instead, decided to tie it back in it natural spike.

When she left the bathroom she headed straight for the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Picking up the doctor's suit had brought back memories of last night. The shock of finding out what the doctor had went through was horrific. Seeing him in that state only reminded Martha that just because the doctor was a high and powerful Timelord, didn't mean that he didn't have his downpours. It had shown her as well as the others that everyone can break down during life and will need the help of others to pick them back up.

After Jack had put the doctor to sleep that afternoon. He had left not long after, assuring them that he was only wanting to make another trip to the camera room. Of course when he got back, he was in an even more traumatic state than ever. His face was red, his knuckles white whilst his fists tightened into balls. He paced the room back and forth and ran his hand through his hair. His breathing was ragged and the women could tell that he wanted to scream. They knew they would need to calm him down if they didn't want him to wake the sleeping Timelord.

He told them what he had seen. That he had gained permission to look at the cameras again and this time, had decided to look upon the night before. The camera in the lift. The three women were appalled to what they heard. Everyone in the room had turned to look at the still form in the bed, neither saying a word. When they had settled down it was then late and dinner was being served. Donna had offered to go down and bring their dinner up with the help of Rose. After they ate dinner in the room, they discussed about the somewhat creature that was lurking about in the hotel. They knew it had to be investigated and yet their main investigator was going through a very, _very_ rough patch at the moment and decided to let him be.

When it was getting late and the doctor still hadn't woken up, proving how exhausted he was. Everyone had agreed to turn in for the night and sort out the rest in the morning. The girls had also decided to stay with the men for the night and possibly for the rest of their stay. Donna and Martha sharing one bed, whilst Jack joined the Doctor. He had in fact protested about taking the couch instead of Rose, but they both knew that he was the best candidate for comforting the doctor right now, so he gave in and happily slept next to the doctor that night.

It was only then that Martha had noticed the position the doctor and Jack were now in. Jack lay flat on his back with his arm draped over the doctor who's head now rested on his chest with the blanket up to the doctor's shoulder. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she actually thought it was rather cute. She took another moment to look at the sleeping men before picking up the rest of the doctor's clothes and heading for the door. She hoped for to have them cleaned, since they were in fact the only clothes the doctor has with him at the moment, but a good wash would hopefully rid of the blood and sweat that stained them.

Just as Martha reached the door, she heard movement behind her and turned to see Rose sitting up and facing her from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to get the doctor's clothes cleaned for him and then bring up breakfast for everyone"

"Oh, well then I'll help you" Rose stood up and picked up her clothes from the floor

"You don't have to, it's still early, you can go back to sleep"

"Don't worry Martha, I'm fine. Besides, I'm sure you won't manage to carry up everyone's breakfast"

"True. Come on then, before they wake up" Martha turned to open the door as Rose quickly got ready and followed her out. Martha had made sure to lift a key to the room before leaving. The two women were soon making their way down stairs and in deep conversation.

"Martha"

"Hmm"

"About last night…I feel horrible"

Martha smirked "Your making it sound like we got into an argument. But sorry, go on"

"I mean, don't you feel like you could have done something? Instead of just sitting around chatting about it, we could have been there for him, we could have stopped it all from happening"

"But that's the point Rose, we couldn't have stopped it. We didn't know that it was happening, we hadn't the faintest idea that it was going on. But yeah, to answer your question, I felt useless. Our friend needed us and we didn't know. The best we can do now is comfort him, and that's what we are doing, right?"

"Right"

"But, it doesn't mean I want to rip that asshole to shreds"

"You and me both. What was his name again? I remember Jack saying something about him being an officer(If he was pretending or not) but I can't quite catch his name again"

"Carlisle"

"Yeah that's it, Bastard. Funny it's the same name from Twilight"

"I thought that too, only he's a good guy, slash vampire"

The women reached the bottom and entered into the main reception. They could see outside now, and were still stunned by the darkness outside and the pouring rain that followed it. Out of all the times the doctor landed during bad times, this had to be the worst. They saw a women at the front desk and wondered how long she had been there. They witnessed her slow movements and baggy eyes as they walked over to her.

She lifted her head when she heard the women come over and tried to put on a smile. Although her tiredness got the best of her.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we were wondering if there were any wash rooms in the hotel. Got some of our clothes a bit dirty" Martha held up the bundle of clothing in her hands to make her point. The women looked at the clothes before she stood from her seat and pointed to her right.

"If you go down that corridor and take a right, there will be some stairs. Go down them and you'll come to the entrance of the pool, go past it and down to the end of the corridor, there will be a white door, it's a wash room for guests."

"Thank you"

* * *

Jack woke with a heaviness on his abdomen. He squeezed his eyes tighter before finally opening them. He was flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. When he looked across the room and at the window, he still thought it was night until he remembered the stormy weather. When he eventually looked down at his stomach he was greeted by a mess of brown. Then the events of last night and early morning flooded into his mind.

Clearly the guilt hadn't fully left him yet. Though most of his mind was set on getting pay back for what Mr 'Chief of Police' had done to his best friend. A tiny bit was trying to make it up for him, it was like a little voice in his head was hoping to convince him that it was his fault that it had happened. When he thought back to before, _he_ was the one who came into the girls room during their little talk with him, _he_ didn't catch up with him when he ran out of the room, and _he_ was the one who stupidly believed that the doctor could handle himself with some stranger.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft chough from the end of the room. He lifted his head slightly to see were it came from, careful not to wake the sleeping form on top of him. Donna had been awake some time and a gotten up out of bed to get ready, she had looked over and seen Jack awake and staring at the ceiling for quite a while and decided to break the tension. Jack smiled at her and she returned it. She also couldn't help a little frown of wonder on how the men had gotten on last night,

"Anything you'd like to say, Captain?"

Jack frowned and looked from Donna to the sleeping Timelord and back up. It was then he realised what she meant.

"Oh Donna, now you know one day it is my dream to wake up like this, but I must remind you that I have been beating...in a different kind of way. _Bastard_" He finished under his breath, his voice grim by the end of his sentence

Donna giggled "I heard that"

"Well it's true" Jack had to quickly remind himself that he still had a figure lying on top of him who was still enjoying a quiet slumber. After Jack's statement The doctor had groaned in his sleep and had started to squirm. Jack held his breath and didn't move until he had settled down again.

"Poor Spaceman"

"Yeah. I'm still surprised he's still using me as a pillow. I thought he would be on the other side of the room by morning."

"I have to admit though, he looks like a child the way he is"

"Hasn't he always"

"And I must say he really is catching up on his sleep"

"I'm sure he was exhausted"

"I know I'd be. Including that, this is the first time I've ever seen the prawn sleep"

Jack smirked "Come to think of it, me too. We should put him to bed more often."

"I'm with you on that, and if he refuses, we'll tie him down."

Jack laughed "Only, lets just help him get himself together first yeah"

"Agreed"

Jack and Donna turned their heads towards the door when they heard they key enter the lock on the other side. The door slowly opened revealing Martha and Rose on the other side. Both women carrying trays of food, rose was carrying a black bag in addition to her tray. On the trays, were bowls, two cereal boxes, spoons, milk, a hot jug of tea, a bowl of sauces and sugars and a plate of fruit. Martha entered first struggling to hold the tray as she opened the door. Donna stepped forward and offered to take the tray of her.

"Oh, morning! I see your all awake then" When Rose was inside, Martha closed the door behind her before setting the black bag down.

Jack whispered "Ah no actually, not everyone, not yet" Martha looked over and saw the doctor's form lying over Jack.

"What's in the bag?" he asked

"Oh, we just headed down to have the doctor's clothes washed and dry cleaned for when he wakes"

"How's he doing?" asked Rose as she began to sort out breakfast for everyone

"Fine I guess, I'd advice for you to have a good cup of tea ready for when he wakes up"

"Already on it" she replied

"I'm a bit worried now, I mean, this is the first time he's slept in quite a while, I'm just thinking he ain't gonna wake up. And ain't we suppose to do summit about this killer alien in the hotel"

"Yeah, I just do want to see him upset again. This has only happened and already he's gonna be pushed into saving lives like always" Jack implied

"Maybe it will help, take his mind off it"

"True"

"Bets wake him now then, I'm sure he'll be starving. Teas ready anyway" Donna said as she finished adding the sugar. Jack nodded and looked back at the doctor.

"Let me just get ready first" and with that, jack slowly lifted the doctor's head off of his chest and onto the mattress. He then gradually shifted himself off the bed without any further noise. Before heading off to get ready he made sure to fix the blankets before heading into the bathroom with his clothes.

He came back later fully dressed and freshened up. As he trudged over to the bed again, aiming to find his boots, he looked down at the doctor's form and sighed. "Aww do I have to wake him? He looks so small and cute and just so adorable (as always)"

"You have to, his tea will get cold and we need to get started for today and see what's happening" answered Rose, her hands on her hips gave her the authority.

"Right, but should it be me why not one of you? You know, just in case he'll wake up terrified cause I am a man"

"Well actually I think he'll be better of with you, he slept fine with you last night and didn't flinch at all when you helped him. You're the man for the job, so hurry up, I want breakfast"

Jack sighed and knelt down on his knees to be eyelevel with the doctor. He made sure he didn't lean in too close, just in case. Jack slowly reached forward and with one finger he gently traced it along the doctor's nose. The doctor's nose twitched but he still didn't wake. Jack tickled his nose slightly faster until he watched the Timelords eyes slowly open.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" Jack's voice was gentle and quite, careful not to scare the doctor after his long sleep.

The doctor opened his eye's fully and yawned. He then began to sit up on the bed as Jack stood up beside him. The doctor looked up at jack then over to Rose who was dishing out the cereal for everyone. The moment he spotted the fresh cup of tea he licked his lips. Jack smirked before walking over to retrieve it. As he did, the doctor slowly untangled himself from the covers and sat down on the floor at the bottom of the bed, joining Martha and Donna who had already made themselves comfortable.

They smiled at him and he managed a smile back. Jack came over and handed him his tea. The doctor accepted it and didn't waste time on taking a huge gulp. The warm liquid soothed his throat as it ran down it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Martha.

The doctor lowered his cup to answer "Better thanks"

"Your clothes are over in that bag, squeaky clean" The doctor looked at the bag and took another small sip, but didn't answer. A silence fell upon the room, causing tension to fill everyone's stomachs. It was Jack who finally broke the silence, something he didn't want to bring up, but was in need of getting the doctor to talk more. It was strange not hearing him speak as much as usual.

"I was hoping we could head downstairs today. I was looking at some security footage and saw that alien who…killed that poor man. What you think?"

Of course, the creature. The doctor had completely forgotten about it. It was a problem that needed sorting before anything happens. He knew what it was, he knew all about it and he knew it needed to be found and stopped. He was shocked of it being here in the first place. From the moment he saw it, he knew there would be trouble, and of course that innocent man had died. He wondered what had become of his body, he didn't find out since Carlisle came and…

"Doctor, you don't have to come if you don't want to, one of us can stay here with you and keep you company" Jack interrupted his thoughts. After asking him about the alien and not getting and answer he figured he was in deep thought.

The doctor looked up at Jack with wide eyes "No, no I-I want to come. Besides I know what it was that killed the man. Reid his name was. It'd be best if I went too"

"Ok, lets finish up breakfast and we'll all head down"

Everyone agreed. During breakfast, the doctor explained to them what the creature was. A Navalion, a hunter, from the planet Naval 3. It species were known for their hunts and how they find them sometimes quite enjoyable. Navalions hunt for a living, mostly to feed. But if they are not hungry, the hunt for target practice, basically for their own show no mercy or any understanding of sorrow. They are cold hearted and yet warm blooded. Their dark eyes show no reflection of guilt for what they do. You would never see one without a weapon. They are born and bred into a hunting world. Anyone who steps in their way should basically run.

After the doctor had filled everyone in on the details. He headed off the get ready whilst the breakfast was cleared up. Martha had confronted Jack on weather or not it was a good idea to let the doctor come. He was a bit worried too and knew to not let him out of his site, the doctor should be resting or just staying away from trouble, but it would be a good idea to take his mind off it, if the doctor wants to come then so be it.

Breakfast was cleared and the doctor was ready. He hadn't stuck on his trench coat, the heat of the hotel finally getting the better of him. The others had noticed how warm it had been getting throughout their stay as well. Jack had also left his coat on his bed. He thought it better not to be running around whilst covered in sweat.

When everyone was ready they headed downstairs. Martha, Rose and Donna were first out the door, then the doctor and Jack in behind to lock the door. Jack saw that the doctor was growing nerves, he was holding one arm at the elbow with the other hand and making quick glances up and down the corridor. When he had looked behind him as another door opened, the doctor jumped and reached for Jack, taking hold off his shirt sleeve. Jack smiled and glanced at him, he was still looking down the hall were the door had opened. It wasn't until a blue skinned lady wearing a cleaners uniform came out did he finally relax. Although he still hadn't noticed that he was still holding on to Jack, and by now was tightly holding the immortals hand. When he looked down and saw was he was doing he quickly retracted his hand.

"Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy" The doctor started down the hall to catch up with the women. Jack smiled under his breath and followed.

When they all reached the lobby, there was an argument going on between a few of the staff. Something about costs and missing. Donna stepped forward and decided to interrupt, curious as to know what was going on. When they didn't hear her she shouted a little louder but after the second time, they still didn't hear. Donna grew frustrated and lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Everyone had raised their fingers to their ears finally getting her attention.

"Right you lot! You wanna explain what's going on before I blow my top, or will I just make you all deaf and keep whistling in your ear drums"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle miss" said a man closest to her

"Miss. Seriously do I look single?"

"Well no I…"

"We just want to know what all the arguing is about" asked Jack

"It's just the furniture sir, all the tables and chairs from the dining area have gone missing over night. The lounge chairs from the pool and the sofas from the lobby, all gone"

Another staff member spoke up, an older women, possibly in her late forties "I bet some hooligans have took them, some prank of theirs I'm guessing"

"But I don't think theirs that many youngsters in the hotel that would get together and do this, and if not, no one would have come in from the rain. You'd be stupid enough to go out their in the first place" Said the first staff member.

"Was their no one at reception during the night who could have seen who did it?" Asked the Doctor, which was the first time he spoke up during the conversation

"Gideon, but none of us have seen him since he started his night shift, he wasn't their when his shift was over to take a break" answered a women, who Martha recognised as the receptionist who had helped them this morning.

"Have you checked the security cameras? They might have recorded something good to see" asked Jack

"Not yet but…"

"Right well we'll got on that while you lot keep arguing amongst yourself" Jack walked past the group towards the camera room door.

"Sir you can't go in their that's for staff only" Jack ignored the warnings and continued but was stopped when a louder, deeper voice was heard. Jack turned around to see and large man around the same height as Martha but with a rounder belly. He wore a suit and a name tag. Jack recognised him, he was the manager of the hotel, the same man who order for the doctor's restrain just yesterday.

The man was running towards them, out of breath and pale white. The staff members addressed him first "Sir what's wrong? What happened?"

"There's been another murder"

Gasps could be heard all around. Jack walked back to the group to see better "Who?"

"A couple in room 143, apparently they've been dead since last night. But there was a recent one. One of our staff, a cleaner. She was found dead in room 203"

The doctor's eyes widened and looked to Jack "Jack"

Jack nodded and said "That's our room" The manager looked from Jack to the doctor and froze

"It's you, you're the murderer! Someone grab him, he killed that man yesterday!"

* * *

**Sorry the long wait, i was quite busy. I was finding it a hard time finding a good ending to this chapter, this was more or less a last minute thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review they keep me going :)**

**P.s If you would like to post nay ideas on what you think might happen or what you hope to happen, feel free. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize so so so so much for the terribly long wait, starting back at school just piled onto me and i just didn't have the time to do this chapter, i also found it a quite difficult chapter to do as well. Again I am so sorry **

"It's you, you're the murderer! Someone grab him, he killed that man yesterday!"

"No! Please"

Jack ran forward and stood protectively in front of the doctor. The doctor hid behind him and took his hand as Jack confronted the manager and his staff.

"You dare put as much as a finger on him I'll see to it that each and every one of you gets a visit by this so called killer!"

The manager barked at him "But he's the murderer, he killed that innocent man yesterday and was arrested by the officer"

Jack growled at the mention of him "Well you might want to check you security feeds more often, I on my own discovered that the doctor is innocent and that the killer was and is something terrible and is still roaming around the hotel."

"How can we be sure? That last murder was, as you say, in your room"

"Check the cameras"

The manager had a stare of with Jack before sighing deeply "Fine, I'll check the feed, but I want him kept in sight, he shouldn't be left on his own until I'm sure"

"He, has a name! Learn it!" Yelled Donna

The manager glared at her before quickly turning on his heel and headed towards the stairs. Jack watched him before shouting over to him.

"If your going back up to the room, then we're going with you"

"Fine but hurry up, I don't want my other guests to discover what has happened"

"Just wait there" Jack turned towards the girls "Right, me and the Doc will head back up to the room to investigate the murder, I want you lot to try and see if anything was caught on footage and maybe do a little investigating yourselves ok?"

"Jack you keep an eye on him for me got that" Said Rose

"Who, the doctor?"

"No the man on the moon, course the doctor. Now I mean it Jack, he really is getting straight into his old habits and natural life when this only happened yesterday"

"You can trust in me Rose, like that twat back there, he isn't leaving my line of sight. I care for him too much for to let him get hurt like that again"

Just then, The doctor came up to jack and placed a careful hand on his shoulder before speaking softly "Jack, I'm not sure the manager is going to wait any longer, his face is actually turning red"

Jack smirked "Alright lets go, but just you remember doctor, don't you be thinking that he's the boss, don't be getting scared because of what he thinks of you ok"

"Sure"

"Good come on, good luck you three!" The doctor took jack's hand and they disappeared upstairs with the manager and two other staff. Rose, Martha and Donna didn't waste time as they immediately set foot for the security room. Once inside they were helped by another of the staff. Donna got to work setting up the camera to playback what the earlier commotion was about. First she began to put up the recording of them leaving the room.

"So we left at around tenish yeah, so I'll start from there"

The clip showed a view of a long corridor, starting at one end and you could see the other. So far nothing had happened, a person or two would walk by then on now so Donna fast forwarded to 10:08 and stopped when she saw familiar faces. She watched the video play at a quicker speed as herself, Martha and Rose all stepped out of the room, followed by the doctor and Jack. The three women had left the camera shot whilst Jack and the doctor were still talking. Until finally then finished and walked towards the camera and disappeared from sight.

They watched as further down the hall a women had appeared wearing a uniform. They figured her to be the cleaner. The women pushed her trolley towards the doctor's and Jack's room and took out a master key to unlock the door before entering inside and closing the door behind her. Donna, Martha and Rose all watched the screen intensely, waiting for some hideous creature to appear and enter the room, but nothing happened.

"Well, where is it? It shouldn't have taken this long"

"Maybe it was already inside the room"wondered Martha

"I hope not" Rose replied as she crossed her arms over her stomach "But, how?"

"The window, maybe these Navalians can withstand stormy weather, it could have climbed up the side of the hotel and came in through the window." Curiosity bestowed upon Donna as she continued to watch the screen.

"But, didn't the doctor say that they were warm blooded?" questioned Martha

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything, unless your trying to say something about the storm cause we're all warm blooded but we lasted out there for at least 20 minutes before coming in here"

"That's not the point, yeah I'm sure they can last a while in that kind of weather, but the doctor didn't specify what their home planet was like. What if they live in the heat? A desert like world that they can survive on"

"What's your point" asked Donna

"My point is, what is it that we've all been complaining about ever since we came here?"

"The heat!" Exclaimed Rose

"Exactly, they've somehow been turning up the heat to their liking"

"The furniture" remarked Donna "It could have easily been them….things that took them, they could be planning on burning them or something. Smoke us out maybe"

"No, the doctor said they born to hunt, I bet this is all a game to them. They're gonna heat up the hotel, make themselves stronger and then it's time for the hunt" Concluded Martha

"Great, now we have to figure out a way to fight these things off without becoming dinner or target practice" said Donna and she turned back to the screen

Rose frowned "Donna, how long ago was that cleaner killed in the Doctor's and Jack's room?"

"Uh….about 40 minutes ago, why?" she answered

"The doctor said the Navalian sometimes enjoy their hunts"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if it's still playing? What if it hasn't left? What if it's still there?"

* * *

Jack wouldn't admit it, in fact he never thought about it in that way. But he was pretty sure that he had lost half of his blood circulation in his hand. It was currently being clutched so tightly that the barer of the other hand hadn't noticed that he was actually clutching it. The Timelords knuckles had now turned white as he never let go of the immortals hand since down in the lobby. Jack watched as the doctor continued to look behind him every minute or so.

The journey up the stairs had gone very quick considering they had to go up five flights, they had arrived on the fifth floor of the hotel in no time. The doctor had been uneasy the whole time. Even the manager had noticed the doctor's pick up in speed when the walked past the fourth floor.

When they reached the fifth floor, the manager headed straight for the room and opened it with his key. Jack worried that none of this corridor was even blocked off. There might even be some guests still in their rooms. They didn't know what had happened, they haven't a clue on what's going on. Even Jack, the doctor and the hotel staff didn't know the full scale of the situation. Not wanting anyone else to be anywhere near danger, Jack took action.

"Hey, manager guy!…umm what's your name?"

The manger opened the door to the room before turning to Jack "My names Loon, Mr Eli Loon"

To which the doctor snickered under his breath "_Looney Tune_"

"Anything else?" he said as he scowled at the doctor's comment, somehow hearing it

"Yes actually, why isn't this floor sealed off? I mean, we've got a killer hiding somewhere in the hotel, don't you think it's be best to keep your guests safe, you know, in case they die" asked Jack

"I'm already quite busy at the moment just in case your wondering" and with that, Loon stepped in to the room.

Jack sighed angrily and turned towards the other staff, they looked at him , knowing he was going to request something of them.

"You two, go round every door on this floor, make sure everyone is out, if not tell them to get downstairs quickly"

"What if they ask why?" question the taller of the two

"Don't make me think of everything you both look like smart men, now hurry up and knock some doors and you better not dawdle" The men nodded and hurried off and began knocking doors "Did I just sound a bit like you for a second there?" he asked the doctor, who wasn't in fact listening and was instead staring down the hall towards the lift.

"Doc, hey Doc!"

He turned "Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah Jack, fine" his tone wasn't all that surprising, still quieter than usual "Should we go in then?" he motioned towards their room

"After you" The doctor nodded and stepped forward but instead of entering the room he chose to stand at the doorway and look into the room. Jack knew he was staring at something unsatisfying but also knew he wouldn't get anywhere with the Timelord blocking his way, so gave him a light tap on the shoulder to which he flinched at before coming to his senses and apologized and stepped further into the room.

When Jack stepped into their room, his gaze immediately fell on the body on the ground, now covered by a sheet. He also looked around the room, seeing that his and the doctor's coats still lay were they had been left. The tray of cups and empty bowls they had used for breakfast. He looked to the window, hoping to see anything that might prove how the creature might have gotten into the room.

"Who did you say found the body?" asked Jack

"I didn't, It was another one of my staff, another cleaner. She was helping with this floor as well when she noticed that this poor women hadn't come out of the room yet. She came into to see why and found her body"

"Do you know her name?"

"Who?" he frowned.

"The dead women, you'd think a manager would know the name of his own staff" Jack announced particularly in the doctor's direction, hoping to get him talking more, instead he just nodded in agreement and continued to look around the room like he had never seen it before.

"As I've told you, I'm a busy man, especially during this stupid weather"

"We'll if I were manager I'd be sure to no the names of my staff, it's called be friendly"

"I don't need your opinion and I think right now we have a matter at hand as I'd like to remind you, since we seem to be going off topic" The manager glared at Jack before slowly bending down to inspect the body.

All went silent until a certain Timelord decided to break the silence "Jack"

"Yeah" Jack looked at him and saw that he was staring up at the wall with his back to him. Jack walked over to see what he had found. "What's up?"

"There's a vent there" he pointed up the rectangular hole in the wall that didn't have a grate over it "That's how the Navalian got away when it killed Reid"

"It's using the ventilation shafts, that way it can get all over the hotel without being noticed"

"That's not good"

"No it is not" Jack replied before turning back to the Loon "You said there was two murders didn't you?"

"Three actually, the other was a couple down in room 143"

"I want to have a look down there to see if that shaft has been open as well, I fit is then we defiantly know who this thing gets around, then we can figure out a way to stop it"

Jack led the way towards the doorway, the door was still open, before they reached it, one of the staff appeared that Jack had asked to evacuate the floor. He was breathing frantically and could barley speak

"What's the matter?" asked Loon

"There was…t-this…thing. It was hideous .and h-huge! And it…AAAAAHHHHH!" The man was cut off as a huge grey shape pushed him from view of the three men. Before they had even realized what had happened in the matter of half a second, the staff member was now letting out a bloodcurdling scream as he was torn to shreds.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm in a bit of a writer's block at the moment but i will try and get the next chapter up for you guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was the first to react. He ran forward and shut the door, locking it with the key he had snatched from the lock. When he finished he leaned against the door, facing towards the Doctor and the manager.

"What the hell…" said Mr Loon but was quickly silenced by Jack as he listened to outside.

Slowly he placed an ear against the wood of the door and listened closely. The horrendous screams of pain and terror had long since silenced and now all Jack could hear was scratching, dragging like sounds. He guessed it to be the long, sharp claws of the Navallion outside, only a meter thick of wood separating them.

Then it was silent.

Jack listened carefully, but heard nothing. Thinking the creature must have ran off, he turned to face the two other men with him.

"I thinking it's …AAHHHHH" Jack never finished his sentence as it was cut off by his blood curdling scream. Taken by surprise, the claw of the Navallion had smashed through the door, taking hold of Jack and locking him in place. He barely had time to blink before a claw had pierce his head killing him instantly. His body dropped to the floor as the skeleton hand disappeared through the door.

All was silent again, the Doctor and Mr Loon were to busy staring and Jack's body to wonder were the alien had gone. The Doctor slowly walked forward towards Jack, knowing the impossible was about to happen, it still hurt him deep inside to watch a friend die. Once he reached the door, he took his chances and peered through the hole created in the door. From what he could manage to see, the creature was not in sight. With a sigh he stood back from the door and looked down at his friend. He knelt down to the body and frowned.

The manager finally found his voice and broke the silence

"I'm sorry, is he dead?"

Mr Loon received his answer when a loud gasp of air was heard from the Doctor's feet. He jumped back in shock as the once was dead man came back to life as he lay sprawled out on the floor. Jack found his breath again as he looked up to see the Doctor on his knees looking down at him.

"Miss me?" he smiled

Before the Doctor answered he collapsed onto Jack and held him in a tight hug.

"Please be more careful Jack, I hate it when that happens"

"I try but…" Jack rethought his answer once he saw the Doctor's face after he pulled away from the hug "Sure thing Sweethearts"

Jack earned a smile from the Doctor which made him smile back, as he was helped to stand up; a few questions came to mind.

"So were did acid breath go? Did I bore him with my death?"

"Actually _he _was a _she, _and she ran off after she killed you"

Suddenly a terrible scream came from the corridor and not a second after was the Doctor and Jack out the door_. _When all three men immerged into the corridor they watched in horror as a young couple shrieked in terror as they were being look down upon by a hungry looking creature. The Navallion had it's back to the Doctor, Jack and Loon but they could tell that it wasn't standing around to enjoy the fear in the couple's eyes. It began to raise it claws above it's head when suddenly more doors on the corridor began to open, the contents of the room peeked theirs heads out from behind the door and were shocked at what they saw.

A few slammed their doors shut again whilst others ran out of their room and hurried down the others, some were too scared to do anything and were frozen to the spot. When a young girl with lightening blue hair saw the creature from her door and screamed, the creature replied with an ear bursting yell of its own. Now that it was distracted, Jack took his chance and took the Navallion from behind. Tossing a lamp that he found below a window in the hall, he aimed it at the creature head and was a direct hit. But instead of stumbling to the floor in pain (which is what he hoped would happen) it lost it's balance for a second before spinning on the spot and letting off another high pitched scream.

The Doctor turned to Jack and gave him a 'Nice going' look before facing the 8 foot tall alien again. As more and more people began to form a crown in the hall behind the Navallion the Doctor drew a quick idea in his head. Without taking his eyes of the creature he reached into his pocket and took out the Sonic. Just like a teenager texting, he never looked down to see what he was doing as he quickly changed the setting. Jack saw his plan and consciously placed his fingers in his ears, nodding to any one who was watching to do the same. Anyone who wasn't were too hypnotized by the killer in front of them or to busy watching the Doctor slowly raise his silver wand and point it at the Navallion. With one press of the button, the blue light came on followed by a high pitched frequency. Everyone who was present, covered their ears immediately after hearing the too loud noise coming from the sonic. Only the Doctor was not fazed by the torturous sound.

The Navallion was not prepared and began to squeal to the air. It smashed its head on the walls, believing that the noise was in side it's head, too confused and in pain too see the truth. When they took their chance, the Doctor, Jack and Mr Loon ran past the creature and ushered everyone towards the lift. Along the way, questions were thrown in their faces, the only reply the people got were "Move!" or "Get in the lift!" Finally with enough effort, everyone had piled into the large enough lift and just in time too. The Navallion had gained it senses again and was quickly charging down the hall on all fours. The guests began to panic, thinking that it was going to kill them before the doors closed.

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the buttons and the doors began to close, but not quick enough as the alien managed to fit and long skeleton arm through the doors before they had closed completely. Women and children scream as the claws their owners began to swing from side to side, hoping to catch an unfortunate for the kill. Jack pressed a button on the lift for the ground floor and the lift began to descend. The arm had slowly begun to rise above their heads until it reached the roof of the lift. A struggle set forth between the creature and the lift, the machine bounced and jumped before finally deciding that when a button is pressed, that is it's destination and began to lower again therefore earning a horrifying scream from the creature as its lower arm separated from it's body.

Tears were heard as everyone had jumped back from the severed arm that had landed before them. Mother's covered their children eyes as the men held their lovers. Those alone stayed quiet whilst some were quite the opposite and wanted an explanation. The Doctor stood tall with dark eyes as he tried to catch his breath back and summon what had happened. In the one moment he actually felt like his original self, running from danger and defeating it with bravery and a smile, of course it was only for a moment, for as soon as the men and women began to confront him with questions, he shrunk down, finding no words to speak.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short but i assumed that you lot didn't want to wait any longer so i posted what i had written, i just don't have alot of time on my hands due to my GCSE's and repeats. So i hope you enjoy this and please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Donna, Martha and Rose all busted out of the camera room in a hurry with the staff member not far behind. He lacked in their speed due to his weight and inexperience of any type of running in any type of sport. He was seen as one of those kids who was always last to get picked and first out in a dodge ball game. Of course on this planet they call it Torment, mainly from the pain, as we on earth like to use sponge air balls, on Orca 5 they like to use something a little more over the top. Indescribable, but lets just say it's around the lines of a basketball.

That surely got the ditching P.E rates more popular in almost every school on Orca 5. This staff member was unquestionably never on emergency call. As he raced to catch up with the three women who had ran up to the desk, he ran around to face them on the other side.

"Where are all the staff?" asked Martha as she was greeted by no-one at reception. Only the small, overweight security man stood before them.

"Well at around this time, most of the staff would be down at the breakfast hall cleaning up. If not then they would either be at their stations around the hotel or taking a break. Due to the weather most of the staff aren't suppose to be in the hotel working at all, so the manager had set up a break room with temporary beds"

"Right well can't you operate the phone?" asked Martha

"Well yeah but not to anywhere outside the hotel, the storm has knocked down the lines?"

"It's alright, we just need you to contact the fifth floor, our room, it's where the Doctor and Jack are, they might be in danger"

"What danger could they be in, the hotel is perfectly safe, well except for that murder that your friend committed" The staff member was immediately taken back by the powerful force of a Noble slap.

"You were told Cheese puff! The Doctor is innocent. Now hurry up and call them or they're all gonna end up bate!"

After trying to hold back the rude comment, the staff member nodded and pick up the phone and dialled for the fifth floor staff room. But before he heard the phone begin to ring, he heard a sharp ding come from the lift on the other side of the room. All four of them turned their heads to see the lift open its door and over 10 people including women and children step out, followed by Mr Loon, Jack and a shaken Doctor.

They women rushed over to their friends with many questions on their minds. The lift doors closed and began to ascend. The Doctor and Jack welcomed theirs friends with hugs. Rose was the first to let her questions loose.

"Are you alright? None of you are hurt I mean"

"Well I just had a natural death and Timey Wimey over here got a little shaken after he was smacked by complaints and questions from the guests. But all in all, we're fine" answered Jack as he finished his hug with Miss Tyler

"We were just about to head up to you guy's, we thought something might have happened after we watched the tapes"

"Yeah, we never saw that Navallion leave, so we all figured it was still in the room or at least somewhere on the floor" said Donna

"Yeah, we had a little run in with the gal, she unfortunately killed one of the staff, but we got out alive along with most of the guests who were on that floor. We're gonna start an evacuation to ensure that everyone is safe"

"Oh God, so this creature is actually running around the hotel killing off everyone it sees for it's sick hunt?" Asked Rose

"More or less" Said the Doctor "But I'd say it's a bit bigger than that"

"How come?"

The Doctor sighed and continued "There's more than just one Navallion"

"How do you know?" Asked Donna

"Well every time we've seen one, it's always been alone. Sometimes a Navallion would prefer to hunt on it's own in order to build up it's strength. But, the Navallion that just chased us down the corridor on our floor was a female, the one the killed that man 'Reid' in the corridor, it was a male"

"So there's two of them" suggested Jack

"Not exactly, Navallion's are very weird with their hunts, they never travel and hunt in pairs, it's either alone or in a group" Said the Doctor. The more he was talking the more he was beginning to feel like himself again.

"How many then?" Asked the manager, who had just walked up to them and overhead part of the conversation. Some of the other staff and one or two of the guests had also decided to hear his answer "How many of those things are in my hotel?"

"If It's a group, then about…a dozen, dozen and a half, give or take" The Doctor looked around to see all their faces. If he himself were a guest stuck in a hotel with a dozen killer aliens because of a storm, he couldn't decided if he would be angry or scared, maybe a little bit panicky. He could tell Mr Loon was thinking it over though.

"So there are at least 12 murderous creatures in my hotel that have their freakishly sized minds set on killing everyone, and we can't get out because of that storm that this pathetic planet decides to set on us?" pondered Loon. The rest of the guests and staff had walked over to hear the conversation and were now awaiting the Doctor's answer

"Umm…yes" answered the Doctor

There was another silence as they all watched Loon close his eyes and take a slow deep breath in, and then slowly let it all out in a large sigh through his nose. He continued this for another minute or so, he even raised his hands and held his thumb and forefingers together in meditation like stance.

When he lowered his hands and opened his eyes, everyone immediately looked at him with straight backs and open ears. All of them acting as if he were the leader (Yeah right) of course he probably believed that. He stood tall and held his hands in fists, not like he were about to punch someone, yet he might get the courage to, he hoped it would give him more power. Mr Loon Addressed everyone around him.

"Right, listen up everyone! As I myself and most of you here have witnessed, we seem to a have an infestation on our hands" he said aloud

"Infestation!" Yelled one of the guest, who was a bit old and looked to be alone "That thing wasn't a bug, a lousy exterminator ain't gonna take care of this!"

Another guest shouted out, a women with light yellow skin, who you could somehow match with one of the Simpson's "That monster killed one of your staff, my children saw his body! How do you suppose we keep them safe, and everyone else?"

"Sir, Ma'am, I assure you we are trying to work this out, now if you'll just listen" addressed Loon, but of course his sentence fell on deaf ears. Almost all of the guests except for the children, who held on tightly to their parents in fear, had began to quarrel, either to the Manger, staff, or each other. One or two of the staff themselves began to panic, not knowing yet what were to happen, or what the solution was to their problem. After just hearing that one of them had been killed just recently, it didn't exactly calm their nerves.

The arguing grew louder and more uncontrollable. Loon could no longer be heard across the large crowd. Both the Doctor and Jack had had a go at trying to take control but no one was interested in listening if they weren't going to receive the answers they wanted. Oh well, drastic times call for drastic measures I suppose.

The next thing that was heard was another loud whistle coming from a Miss Noble. Everyone went silent.

Donna's trip to West ham every Saturday had surely paid off, but when everyone's ears had recovered from her high pitched interruption, the next thing that was heard was the little ding from the elevator. Since everyone in the room wasn't exactly paying attention to anything pacific. They all decided to put their minds on the thing that might appear in the lift. Every guest and staff member that stood in the lobby turned their heads towards lift just as the doors began to slowly open.

The first scream came from a women guarding her children, for the creature waiting inside the lift didn't have the patience for the doors to open fully and decided to greet the guests and staff with its large talons for claws. It continued to push the doors aside, bending the metal in its wake. The giant hunter stood on its hind legs and began to screech and wail, breaking the spectator's ear drums for a second time. It's didn't seem one bit in pain due to it's accident with it's arm. The severed limb still lay on the elevator floor just next to the Navallion's feet. And yet it acted like it was merely a child's toy, no attention was paid to it at all. The creature must have believed that another limb would grow back, unless it was actually possible, because it left it there and began to exit the metal box.

Half stood frozen in fear whilst the other half ran for safety. The Navallion reached for it's weapon that was perched neatly on its back. The long sharp spear was the thing that made the other guests run for their life's.

The Doctor jumped into action and immediately tried to divert the creature away from the others. He ran to the top of the corridor in between the lift and the doors to the restaurant. Jack, Donna, Martha and Rose followed and stood at his side as they watched him take out his sonic.

"Ming telling us the plan?" asked Martha as she watched the Navallion slowly perch down on all fours (Or should I say all threes) spear in hand, it crept towards some of the staff, who had chosen to try and open the front doors to escape, but had forgotten that they had all been locked.

"I think you'll pick it up along the way" the Doctor answered as he began to change the settings on the sonic.

"Well you better hurry up?"

"Patience's is a virtue" he replied

"DOCTOR!" All four companions yelled in unison. The Doctor jumped as now his ear drums had burst for a third time in ten minutes. He recovered and quickly raised the sonic towards the Navallion.

"OI! LANKY!"

The creature twisted it's head to face the Doctor, baring it's teeth for intimidation. The Doctor took his cue and turned on the Sonic. The tiny blue light came on at the end, followed by and deathly high frequency. Everyone in the room raised their hands to their ears, even the Navallion collapsed to the ground in agony. It squealed in pain, matching the pitch of the sonic.

Once the staff had made a run for it the Doctor turned off the Sonic, lowered his arm and placed his trusty steed back in its place.

"Doc, ain't that plan getting a little old?"

"It worked didn't it, besides haven't you lot picked up on the real plan yet?"

"Oh yes" replied Donna, her shoulders lowered, knowing to well what was to come, but she took in a deep breath anyway.

The Doctor grinned in excitement "RUN!"

Just as the command was spoken the creature made a bee-line for the group and charged towards them just as all five ran down the corridor, away from the reception. Jack had taken the lead, with the women in between and the Doctor at the back.

The whole group panicked as the loud grunts of the Navallion speeding up behind them were heard. But it only caused their adrenalin to pump up their speed. The Doctor took quick glances over his shoulder to see how far it was behind, every time he did, it kept getting closer.

Jack yelled down to him from the front

"Hey Doc, where is this plan of yours going, and if you know, do you mind telling cause I ain't got a clue where we're headed!"

"Well you the one in front so I thought you'd take charge and choose a good hiding spot!" he replied

"OH, THANKS FOR THE UPDATE!"

"Your welcome!"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Yelled Donna as she charged forward and shoulder barged Jack into a room that's door had been left wide open. She stood at the entrance and ordered everyone else to get inside. Just as the Doctor ran up, she ran inside. The Doctor took hold of the handle and pulled the door closed. With the help of Donna and Jack, the three managed to get the door to meet its frame, but only for a second. The Navallion began to put up a fight, with only one arm in use it still had some strength in the other.

A large clawed hand was still visible to the travellers eye's. As Martha and Rose joined in the fight to close the door, the Navallion began to grow weak and the door drew closer to it's frame. The group all gave one last tug in success. The claw slipped away, before it's owner lost another limb, and the door closed shut. The Doctor soniced the lock before letting out a deep breath. Everyone was safe, so far.

Of course, knowing the Doctor, it's not common for him to find luck around every corner. And right now, he'd rather be in the same room as the killer outside.

"Hello Handsome"…

* * *

**Guess who's baaack**

**I love the Doctor, i'm just so bad at showing it. **

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Jack_ _get off him_!" Yelled Martha, she charged forward along with Donna in hope to pull the immortal of the bleeding man below him. Although she didn't really want to, in fact in reality, Martha would happily leave her friend to pound the face off the creep below him. He deserves it more than he deserves food. But a tiny part of her mind had told her that it was wrong, and that they had to show this jerk who they real people in the room are.

Meanwhile, Rose was too busy encouraging her friend to kick the crap out of the man that he was currently on top of. "Go on Jack! Get his shit in! Hit him where it hurts most!"

"ROSE!" yelled Martha again "Stop encouraging him and help us out"

Rose moaned but decided best as she had only remembered the cowering man in the corner off the room. After the brief introduction, Jack had already came to conclusion who the man who spoke was. Even though he had only said two words, he never took his eyes off the Doctor, along with the mischievous grin on his face. Jack read his face like a book and remembered it from the tapes and as the police man who had cuffed the Doctor and took him away. His anger was uncontrolled as he had lashed out on the rapist and unleashed his fury.

The Doctor had become scared again and decided that the corner of the room closest to the door they had just entered was his best safety spot. Flinching every time a punch was thrown or a boot was kicked, the Doctor tried as hard as he could to push himself against the wall. You could say he wanted to become the wall itself, but that could never happen. His second least favorite person was also in the room, Casper, who had also taken the chance to try and pull Carlisle out from underneath the raging immortal. Martha and Donna were too focused on getting Jack to stop, they pulled on his jacket and screamed in his ear but to no avail.

Rose rushed to the Doctor's side and took hold of his tense hand, which had been previously covering his right ear, along with his left, in order to try and block out the shouts and arguing in the tiny room. His eyes had been tightly shut, but as he felt the soft hand enfold in his, his eyes un-tensed and slowly opened to see the yellow headed girl. For a second he had completely forgotten what was actually going on in the room but as fast as they had disappeared, his senses came back as soon as he saw Jack fall on his back after being pushed off by his victim.

Jack had lost his concentration in the fight the second he saw his enemy draw a gun from a back pocket. He stopped fighting and was immediately pulled back by the two women. Once he was off the man he climbed back to his feet. He pulled Donna and Martha back towards the Doctor's little corner. He then proceeded to step as much as he could in front of the Timelord and women as their protector.

Carlisle wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and stood to his feet. He then stood back beside his friend and held up the gun again. All seven occupants took a shallow deep breath. The small room that the travelers had stumbled upon was big enough for them all too fit but at least an extra five people might have brought on a case of claustrophobia. The two largest walls held large white shelves. Each shelve housing several buckets and trays of food, supplies and cooking equipment. It looked to be a kitchen storage room. Apart from the door the gang had just entered, the only other was behind the two creeps on the right hand corner.

"Bastard better not think you'll get away from almost braking my nose and knocking out a few teeth" he stated as he waved the gun in the air.

"And that's not the end of it. You deserve much more for what you did to the Doc. You too you little prick" Jack replied also pointing out to Casper who had replied with a sly smile, obviously knowing to well what Jack was talking about.

"What makes you think I did something" asked Carlisle

"Ain't you ever heard of a camera dumbo. We know what you did in the lift and your pig sty of a room." mocked Donna

"You calling me untidy?" questioned Carlisle, adding a little sulk to his expression and even began to point the gun at his chest before pointing it back.

"No, I'm calling you a monster, so go to hell"

"Aw but I did nothing wrong" he moaned "In fact we we're having a little fun in the lift and some personal time in my room. Didn't we handsome?" Carlisle stared directly at the Doctor who had began to poke his head out from behind Jack's shoulder, only to duck right behind it again.

"You leave him out of this you…" Jack was interrupted

"_Now now_ handsome. When I asked if you had a girlfriend, I didn't think to ask if it was the other way about"

"I'm not his boyfriend" spoke Jack, taking a small step forward as he did

"Have you got busy yet, you know, made the bed rock?"

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" yelled Rose from beside Jack who still had a firm grip of the Doctor's hand. She could tell the Doctor was becoming more and more scared. His sweaty palms and nervous movements told her so.

Carlisle and Casper both chuckled at Rose's retort. "But if you ever want to do it some time soon again, you might want to wait a while. Poor handsome's, sexy, little backside is probably in too much pain" he pouted and turned down his bottom lip.

Donna roared and pointed directly at the rapist "Now listen here you!…" but again he interrupted

"Oh but one more thing. If you _haven't_ gave it a try yet" he spoke directly to Jack "From my experience, _he_ was amazing!"

Jack had had enough. He lashed forward for the second time, intent on finishing what he had planned on earlier. But he stopped short, as a shot had been fired from the gun, hitting it's target. Jack now carried a small bullet hole in the center of his forehead. A second or two later, his bode collapsed to the ground dead.

For the second time that day the Doctor watched his friend die, even though he knew what would happen next, he couldn't help but encourage the anger that rose in him. His blood boiled and the fear that had completely took over him not a minute before had completely disappeared.

The Doctor left his corner of safety and moved to the front of the group, now protecting his still living friends. The women were pleased to see they're friend back to his usual motives, but at this moment in time, they weren't quiet sure if it were a good or a bad thing. The Doctor stood tall, his fists tightened, turning his knuckles white and his breath harsh and fast. He stood before his present enemy with nothing but anger on his mind.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Well to tell you the truth handsome, I really did, because between you and me, I really don't fancy a broken nose and further injuries"

"My name is the Doctor you pathetic excuse for a man"

"Hu-man, if I might correct you" replied Carlisle, acting as though the Doctor's words did not affect him.

"Oh great, another one who doesn't deserve to be an individual of the Human Race. You care for nothing, only your sex life and blood shed"

"Oh now handsome, your hurting my feelings" Said Carlisle sarcastically, still waving his gun around in the air.

"My name is the Doctor!" yelled the Timelord, his anger making the women behind him jump. Even Casper flinched, not expecting the man he and his friends had recently taking advantage of, to suddenly stand up to his bullies.

Carlisle was not fazed though. He still waved his gun, plastering a wicked grin on his cruel face. "Yes, but it's a fact. I mean, who would ever miss up the chance with a face and body like that" he pointed the gun from the Doctor's head to toe, emphasizing his entire being. "I had my chance and I took it, liked it so much, I took it for a second time. And right now, I can just see number three heading round the corner"

"You stay the hell away from him" threatened Rose "or else you'll be coughing up gun powder till you reach retirement"

"Wow Casper" Carlisle took a quick glance back to his friend "It's like I've done something wrong to this lot. But I can't figure out what"

"You sick bastard, you know fine rightly what you did!" Remarked Donna, getting her fair share of naming

"Oi Ginger, you just better be glad you weren't the one in the lift, or all this would be about you"

"Donna charged forward "You little!…." The Doctor jumped forward and placed and arm around Donna to keep her back. His mistake being that in order to keep Donna at bay, the Doctor had to push her back forcefully, causing his back to turn to the gun.

"Donna please I don't want you to get hurt" he said gently. Surprising her how calm he was being in this situation. But as she heard a sharp click from behind the Doctor's head, his calmness surely wasn't going last long.

Carlisle had taken his chance and put the Doctor in the back seat of the situation, thoroughly placing himself in the drivers lounge. With the gun locked and loaded, he placed it directly behind the Timelord's head, in full view of all three women. Carlisle, now just behind the Doctor, put the time traveller in an uncomfortable position. His weak spot. The Doctor couldn't stand having the man directly behind him, were he felt vulnerable and frail.

"Now" spoke Carlisle "Lets bring ourselves back to the present. I have just recently discovered about these creatures all over the hotel. (as would be the reason why they were in there) Feel free to call me slow, either in your heads or out loud, whatever suits your boot. Right at this moment I see a lot of ways that I can stay alive in this dumping ground, especially by using someone as extra time, but, who?"

Carlisle scratched his chin in thought, then proceeded to use his free hand and point to each of the travellers, starting with Rose "Eenie" to Martha "Meenie" to Donna "Miney" and finally "Mo" The Doctor had unsurprisingly been chosen, but he was not prepared for an arm to appear and sling itself around his neck. Due to the men being almost equal height, there was no awkward back bending in the hold. Carlisle held tightly to the Doctor and began to change the direction in which the gun was pointing, between the women, and the Doctor's head. Slowly, the rapist and co began to back away from the group along with their third time captive.

"Let him go, you don't need him" spoke Martha as gently as she could

"Oh on the contrary, I believe I'd miss him too much if I'd just leave unaccompanied, you see we found ourselves lonely after our other two mates had been mistaking as a two course meal. I'm sure they would have been rather disappointed that they didn't get to see you again handsome" he finished in the Doctor's ear "So, to help with our loneliness, I'll just borrow handsome here for a little while, maybe even visit the pool"

And with that, the small door behind them had been opened to reveal a large kitchen inside. Casper, Carlisle and the Doctor all stepped (When I say stepped, in the Doctor's case it was more like dragged) inside, leaving the women and the dead Jack alone in the Supply room.

Just as the door shut behind them, as sharp gaspe was heard and a Mr Harkness breathed back to life. The women crowded him as his breathing calmed and his mind regained consciousness.

"Took your bloody time!" Protested Donna, as she gave him a firm slap on the arm

"Why, what did I miss?" asked the Captain, but he was greeted with silence. It didn't take an idiot to figure out what had happened when the immortal was somewhat unavailable. "Where is he?" By the tone in his voice, the females could easily guess which one he was taking about. A certain two hearted man in a pinstriped suit. Jack jumped to his feet before his question was answered and ran to the smaller door.

"Carlisle and his little mate took him. I think they're headed for the pool" Suspected Rose

Jack began to shoulder barge the door, unable to pry it open. "They must have locked it somehow, we've got to get to them, I don't want the Doc to suffer like that again"

"Your not the only one" said Martha

"Where did you say they we're headed?" Jack asked Rose

"The pool, Carlisle said something about paying a visit" she answered

"Right, lets see if acid breath out there still wants a little ruff and tumble, or has she decided that the ladies in my presence are too beautiful to chew?" Jack's grin dropped as he was greeted by three un-flattered faces, although he thought he caught a slight smirk from the red head at the back.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

The Doctor hadn't said a word, or course he would have if he hadn't had a strong hand placed over his mouth. Carlisle continued to drag his captive through each room they passed and down every corridor they entered. Casper was ahead, leading the way towards the pool. They had just managed to avoid a group of people who had been gathered by the staff. So far all the guests who weren't in their rooms or had been placed on the first, second, third and fifth floor, had all been evacuated and gathered in the hotel casino. The largest room in the building. Big enough to hold the entire hotel population.

Carlisle wasn't interested in gambling though, he continued on with his captive towards were they believed to be the pool room, under the hotel. During one point in time, as they drew close to their destination, a Navallion appeared as they were about to turn a corner, it had fortunately not noticed them, to preoccupied by a fire extinguisher.

Carlisle pulled the Doctor to the ground and forced him to sit in-between his legs and lye against his chest, whilst Carlisle leaned his back against the wall, waiting until Casper gave the all clear. Although, the Doctor did not know why they had stopped and didn't really want to be in the position that he was in, so decided to struggle in his captor's arms and call for help, muffled or not.

Casper began to signal to Carlisle that the Doctor's struggle had began to draw attention from the Navallion. Carlisle tightened his hold on the Doctor's mouth and pulled his head against his chest so he could whisper in his ear "Hope I'm not ruining your escape attempts handsome, but I suggest you zip it or else you'll be Monster mash along with me as sausages and Casper for the beans, got it" The Doctor immediately got the message and stopped struggling. A minute or so later, Casper gave the all clear and the Doctor was hauled to feet.

Upon entering the pool room, Carlisle took the time to make a little joke. "Answer me this handsome, is the temperature rising or is it just you?" he answered his own question by chuckling in the Doctor's ear. Even Casper laughed at the short pun.

The Pool room was large and vast, the ceiling wasn't high but the pool proved to be eye widening. Twice as big than an Olympic pool and just as deep. Bright blue colors painted the walls and ceiling a darker shade. The wavy water created the illusion that the walls moved in a similar way. Benches and lounge chairs were provided for guests, beginners swimming aids lined the wall along with life preserves for those who might be in need.

The Doctor was dragged along the side of the pool away from the entrance. When he watched as Casper came to a stop at the corner and turned to face him, he became nerves, not knowing what was to happen now. Unexpectedly, the Doctor was forced against a wall, his back hitting it with a hard thump.

"Casper, keep an eye out" instructed Carlisle as he released his hold from the Doctor's mouth and entangled it in his hair with a tight grip.

"You just won't stop will you? Even if there are killer hunters all over this hotel, you still wouldn't stop" growled the Doctor, his hands desperately try to pry his captors out of his hair and far from his comfort zone.

"I'm pretty sure you could call _me_ the killer if these so called hunters have a bullet tucked away inside each, of their globe. Sized. Heads"

Carlsile leaned forward and began to kiss the Doctor's neck, from his shoulder to his jaw.

"Get off!" The Doctor pushed him back so they were face to face again "Bullets won't stop them, especially if they are too focused on catching their pray, which soon enough might be you if you don't stop this and start listening to me mmpf…"

The Doctor had once again been silenced, but this time by Carlisle's lips. The man had lunged forward and attacked the Doctor's mouth. The Timelord tried desperately to push him off but his hands were suddenly pulled above his head and held by one of Carlisle's in a vice like grip. The Doctor's closed his eyes and tried to keep his mouth tightly shut as his captor's tongue hoped to gain access. The Timelord's strength was weakened by embarrassment as Carlisle began to caress his groin with his free hand.

The Doctor tried to protest but that only gave the cruel man his access inside the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor whimpered and gagged as the others tongue ventured all sides of his mouth. He tried to recoil but that was easily stopped by anther fierce grip by the hair to keep him still. Now his only way of freedom was to kick out at his invader, and yet it was like the human could read his mind. Just as the Doctor was about to unleash the strength in his kicks, Carlisle pressed his body against his, fully pinning it to the wall.

As the idea of biting came into mind, Carlisle pulled back from him, enabling him for a quick breath. But just as he was about to proceed to round two, a harsh whisper was heard from behind him. Carlisle turned to see what it was whilst the Doctor could only move his eyes to see. It was Casper, he was looking across to the other side of the pool, stiff and pale, he couldn't say what it was. So Carlisle and the Doctor turned to see what was the matter. A Navallion had entered, carry a long spear at it's side.

It wasn't the same one as that the Doctor had last encountered, as this one had both arms available for its hunt, and right now, its hunt was successful as it had found it's pray and it certainly looked happy about it.

* * *

**God Damn you Carlisle, you are sooo evil to our poor Doctor. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also your Christmas. See you guys again for the next chapter in the new year.**

**Please review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar faults. My mum didn't get me a chance, she told me off because i was dong this instead of Homework. Just goes to show that i'm more dedicated to Doctor who than my education. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack poked his head around the side of the large door. He looked left to right to ensure that the large one handed creature had vanished from their hiding place. He waited a minute or so before finally announcing that coast was clear, just in case the Navallion was in fact smarter than they imagined and was merely hiding around a corner, readying itself for a quick sneak attack. Donna, Rose and Martha all stood behind him, at the ready in case any trouble appeared.

After discovering that the smaller door had been unsurprisingly locked on the other side, it left only one exit for the Humans. Firstly checking if they could hear anything, Jack took the lead and checked outside. The creature wasn't anywhere in sight. Jack nodded and slowly pushed the large door open revealing the corridor to the women behind him.

Jack all in all, was distraught. Not speaking to the three women in a while, he kept his mind busy on the large things happening around him, as well as their newest problem, his best friend being the company of two disgusting, careless, psycho rapists. His quick strides and un-resting eyes gave away his concern for the Timelord. The three women had their own trouble with simply trying to keep up with him. They knew why he was walking so fast and why he hasn't spoke since discovering their lack in person. Not to say that they didn't share the same expressions and feeling for the alien, certainly the same feelings for the two men he was currently with, they just wished they could discuss what the plan was in order to save the Doctor whilst avoiding those ominous Navallions.

"Jack slow down, please" said Rose. Her side beginning to ache with a stitch as she felt like she was power walking down the long corridors rather than cautiously taking her time. It would be a smart thing to do especially if she wanted to keep an eye out for her life. The Immortal heard her, in fact he didn't just slow done, he halted on the spot and turned to the women.

"Rose, we have no time, they could be hurting him all over again, and I'm pretty sure he's expecting us to save him from more pain" his Jaw tightened at the thought of it coming true. Pain caused by the heartless perv to his Timelord meant pain caused by the immortal towards the heartless perv. An easy point to follow.

"Yes, Jack, I know, we all know. We all hate Carlisle for what he did and we're all having a hard time trying to contain our hate for him and getting revenge, but for the Doctor's sake, we need to be careful of our surroundings or else there will be no rescue for the Doctor at all"

"I made him a promise Rose, that I would take care of him if he were ever to need me. I don't want to take care of him from the after effects of rape again. He deserves better. Better care and better respect"

"And the only way he is going to receive it is currently from us, and 'us' won't be alive if we're not careful. And remember one thing Jack, we all care for the Doctor, and we all know he deserves better. And by God if we find him in the same state we did last night, then we all deserve the honour of tightening our hands around the _bastards neck!_" Rose established this by holding up her hands and imagining a certain someone's neck between them.

"Are you sure? Cause I wouldn't mind smashing his head of some solid concrete a few times" remarked Donna

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't think twice about burning his ass off with a hot iron rod, see how he likes it" stated Martha

"Oh yeah" Now it was Jack's turn "Well I wouldn't mind throwing him in a pit of glass shards, then bury him alive in a box with long daggers stick out from the bottom. Then I would burn his ass on a stake, take him off before he dies- helps with the torture- and pour acid all over his sick body. Then I'd crucify him, using the sharpest nails I can find to make sure the asshole stays up there, then I'd take him down in the last moments of his perverted life and stick an iron pole up his ass, just to show him what its like to have something you don't want shoved up your hole"

The immortal was welcomed with an uncomfortable silence. He looked to each women in turn, taking in their shocked expressions. "What? I was only revealing my true thoughts. You were all doing it"

"Yeah, but not to that extent. God Jack, your only dirty minded not sick as well" Said Martha

"Well my little nightingale, I was only letting out some of my anger"

"_Some! _Before that rather enticing speech you were quiet and determined for some butt kicking, now you can't stop grinning. I'd say _all_ that anger has gone of to merry go lane" Chuckled Donna.

The girls laughed as the immortal turned on the spot too continue down the long corridor, only to freeze in his tracks at the sight before him.

The Doctor was standing at the bottom of the corridor, his back towards the group as he faced on of the guests front door. He didn't move. It was like he was frozen, not a joint moved nor a hair flicker. He just stood with his arms by his side as he stared at the door

Jack was too overjoyed to notice the suspicious stance of the Timelord. He grinned with eager happiness, believing that his friend had escaped and was alright. He skipped forward calling out his name "Doc. Doctor!"

The Doctor didn't waver nor did he make any signs as to if he heard his name being called. Jack tried again, completely unaware of the abnormality of the man in front of him.

"Doc! Hey Doc! How you get out? We've been worried about you"

"Jack" Rose called "Something's not right"

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped his eager skipping towards the Timelord and turned to face the girl. Her expression was deep and cold, she hadn't taken her eyes off the figure who stood at the opposite end of the corridor, her curiosity had gotten her attention. Her line of sight shifted from the Doctor to Jack.

"He looks…I dunno…different"

"How can you tell, he's not exactly looking at us is he? Now come on, we need to check and see if he's alright" Jack was about to hurry off but was dragged back by Rose's pull on his wrist

"Jack look at him. I don't really want to admit it, but he's actually kind of freaking me out"

"Me too" admitted Martha. She also stared at the man who seemed to be a statue. He still hadn't budged by this point and finally Jack was beginning to notice "He seems distant to me. He didn't move when you called him Jack"

"Why won't he turn around? He's just staring at that door" asked Donna. She watched him, his stance never changing. Reminded her of the time she had to tell him that they were out of bananas and milk. So he could have his breakfast. He froze whilst staring at the ground in shock.

"If that Bastard has done something to him again I swear I'll-

"Wait Jack!"

"What"

"Where did he go?"

Everyone stopped and turned to looked at the empty corridor. The Doctor was no longer there. It was an eerie silence that followed as each individual in the hotel corridor began to feel more insecure about their surroundings. The group shuffled closer together. Two facing one way and two facing the other back to back. Instinct had taken over as everyone had came to a conclusion as to way their friend had just recently made them feel as though company had arrived.

"Hands up is you think that that was not the Doctor" said Jack, slowly raising his hand in unison with the women. When the arms came down a small gasp was heard from Donna and Rose. Martha and Jack turned to see what it was.

The Doctor now stood at least fifty yards down the corridor, facing the group.

No one moved. They didn't know if they should say something, do something, anything. It wasn't their Doctor, that was for sure. He was a fast runner, but he wasn't that quick. Especially not quick enough to appear, disappear then re-appear so quickly.

They could see his face this time. He looked at them, not plainly, but suspiciously, like he didn't know them. He eyes shifted to each member of the group with curiosity. Never shifting from his spot. His arms hung loosely to his side. He opened his mouth slowly, still scripting what he was about to say.

"Help me" he asked, his tone almost on mute.

Jack pushed to the front of the group "Who are you?" Jack's hand hovered over his holstered gun, hidden from sight behind his long war coat. The Doctor didn't seem to notice. He only kept his eyes locked on Jacks.

"But, you promised" said the Timelord. His voice croaked

"Promised what?" asked Jack, he frowned but kept his cool, knowing to well that it could all be a trap

"You said you'd take care of me. You broke your promise Jack" The Doctor began to step forward "I hate you. Why did you do that. You promised. You promised"

"Who are you!" Jack began to pace backwards as the Doctor picked up speed and was closing in. The Doctor looked no longer innocent and small like before. He was storming towards the group, his fists tightened and his strides large. He continued to shout at Jack, repeating the same words and sentences.

"Why! Why wont you help me! You promised!"

Jack griped his gun "Your not The Doctor!" The four had walked halfway down the corridor now. Their speed increasing like the Doctor's.

"I hate you! You PROMISED!"

"YOUR NOT THE DOCTOR! Jack yelled, reminding himself for what he was about to do.

"YOU PROMISED!"

The Doctor screamed as he broke out into a run. A yell escaping his lips, a sound that the Timelord would never be capable of doing. Just 5 feet from the Immortal. Jack gripped his gun, released it from its holster, aimed and shot the Doctor in between the eyes. Rose, Martha and Donna all turned away, not wanting to see the image before them.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, his body arched backwards as his head tilted back towards the ceiling. Not a second later, he fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. For a moment, it was silent.

Jack still couldn't believe what he had done. Knowing to rightly that it wasn't his Doctor. But seeing all that unfold before him, having to shot a clone of his friend, it dented his heart. He needed to find his real friend before he would break down in disbelieve.

Jack" Said Donna "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now come on, we gotta get to the real Doc" he replied still staring at the still form on the ground. He noticed something, there was no blood. He knew it wasn't the Doctor and was rather one of the Navallions using something as a trick. If it were, it surely would have bled.

Rose and Martha still hadn't turned around, they refused to have the image of their friend lying died on the ground imprinted into their minds. Instead they had taken the lead down the remainder of the corridor towards the pool. Donna not far behind. Jack however, now towered over the still body. He watched as a blue light began to bleep under the Doctor's shirt. The body began to shimmer and change before him taking the form of a Navallion, alive and well. It leapt to its feet and stood tall in front of Jack. The bullet hole was gone and the Navallion was on the hunt.

* * *

Carlisle kept a strong grip on the back on the Doctor's collar. An easy escape for the Doctor for it was Carlisle's only hold on him. Casper stood on the other side of the Doctor, wielding the gun in front of him, never wavering from the creature that slowly approached the three men. Silence took hold as each human and alien waited for the first move.

The Navallion began to toy with them, snaring and growling, twisting its head mockingly as it twisted playfully jabbed its weapon toward them. The men slowly inched their way along the wall, at the end there was a arch, leading to the changing rooms and supply closets. The Navallion perched on all fours, drool escaping from its lipless mouth and falling onto the tiled floor. The metal of its spear tapping the ground every time the hunter crept closer.

Casper's finger hovered over the trigger of the gun, his eyes never leaving the creature. His heart was now in his throat as he got closer and closer to panic and fright, his two worst enemies. With a slight movement, he turned his head towards Carlisle whilst still eyeing the Navallion.

"Hey, don't ya think it's time to use that bait of yours" he whispered harshly

Carlisle frowned and tightened his grip on the Doctor "What bait!"

"Ya know, the bait! Do I have to spell it out for ya!" Casper flinched as the Navallion screeched from the argument "Now hurry up and do summit or else were all chow"

Carlisle grinned mischievously which the Doctor couldn't help but frown at "Oh don't you worry Casper my friend. I've had this all planned out from the very beginning"

"Then do it already!" yelled Casper, not fully aware of what Carlisle meant

"Suit your self" And just like that, Carlisle gripped the Doctor with two hands and shoved him against the wall, the Doctor slumped to the ground dazed. For the first time Casper took his eyes of the creature and looked at his friend. Carlisle smiled at the smaller man and winked. The Navallion grew impatient and took its chance, but was one step behind. As it took a large leap toward the men, Carlisle swept the gun from Casper hands, twirled behind him and kicked him in the path of the Navallion. Casper smashed into the hunter, sending them both backwards. Whilst in mid air, Carlisle aimed the gun and fired, shooting Casper in the chest.

The Navallion landed first but was quick to catch the dead body falling towards it. No knowing he was dead, the Navallion took the bait. It stood up again over the body and raised its spear for the kill. Hearing the gun shot brought the Doctor back to his senses. His blurred vision came back and head ache forgotten about as he watched the scene before him. Casper was being torn to shreds and Carlisle just stood and watched. Instead of asking why, the Doctor silently and quickly make a run for the changing rooms. Unfortunately Carlisle turned round in time to see the Timelord disappear behind the wall and through the arch way.

"Hide and seek it is" Carlisle ran from the pool and the gory scene to find his captor. Once through the arch way Carlisle looked to find a way to block it. Then he saw a closed metal cage, its purpose, to seal off the changing rooms at night when the pool was closed. Carlisle pulled the metal cage towards the opposite wall and snickered as it locked into placed.

"Ready or not, here I come"

He then turned and walked into a large room lined with lockers. A set of at least twenty lockers stood in a line and there were at least seven of these lines altogether. Carlisle held the gun up to his face as he slowly approached the first set of lockers. No sign of the Timelord he continued, passing each line of metal boxes with a spin shivering grin on his cheeks.

"Marco" he mocked not fully expecting for there to be a reply "Polo" he answered to himself

The Doctor- from were he was hiding- couldn't see Carlisle's whereabouts, but he could hear his mocking and could tell that he was in fact getting closer to his hiding spot. He had found a small room straight down from the arch way. From what it looked like, it seemed to be a first aid room. A metal closet stood against the far wall to the left of the door and a soft bed stood on the right. There were many counters and cupboards filled with supplies and equipment for injuries and emergencies. The Doctor had moaned when he'd first entered, he had probably chosen the worst hiding place there was, but it had to do. Now he sat on the floor of the closet, the door slightly opened to spy on the surrounding area.

"How embarrassing. Forced to hide in a dingy cupboard whilst the scary man looks for me outside, how like a child, or the blonde in a scary movie"

The Doctor listened as he could hear his tormentor outside the room. Armed with a strong spray he had found, making sure to choose one marked 'keep away from eyes', he was ready. The door handle was pushed down and without warning the door was kicked open with surprising force. Slamming against the wall beside the closet, causing the Doctor to jump.

"Marco" Carlisle stood in the door way.

From were the Doctor sat he couldn't see Carlisle, only the far side of the room. With the closet door slightly ajar he hoped it wouldn't give away his hiding place. He heard slow, heavy footsteps come into the room, Carlisle came into his line of sight once he stood just in the middle floor. He watched him as he took in the small area of the first aid room. Carlisle still held his gun at his side as he check the entire room, but it didn't take long before the closet was the last place to look.

The Doctor swallowed hard and gripped the small bottle in his hands as he watched the rapist walk towards him. Carlisle stopped and crouched down to the floor and looked through the small gap in the doors.

"Handsome, why you hiding from me huh? I ain't gonna hurt you" he lied as he put on a gentle voice.

The Doctor on the other hand wasn't believing it one bit and only prepared himself more. Carlisle was just outside the closet now, the Doctor could smell the foul odor radiate from his sickly body. He held his breath as he watched the man's large fingers slip through the tiny gap available in the doors. More light shown into the closet as the door was pulled open, exposing the Doctor upper body. Carlisle grinned from ear to ear, finding his captive always made him a little excited.

"Found you" the Doctor stiffened, his preparing abandoning him by the sight of his enemy. He still kept the spray close to him but hidden behind his drawn up knees.

"Who says I was hiding, besides the fact that I'm inside a small cupboard?" asked the Doctor, not letting his nerves getting the best of him.

Carlisle chuckled "You are quite humorous my little handsome one, even when your in some sticky situations" Carlisle pushed the door fully open letting it set in position, he then withdrew the gun from behind his back. He didn't point it at the Doctor, instead he held it in front of his face, stroking the barrel of the gun, toying with the man below him "Would you like to play a game?"

The Doctor paused for a second, thinking two steps ahead. If he wanted to get out of this closet, out of the room and then out of Carlisle's sight, he needed to do it before the Navallion finishes with Casper and discovers that they're gone. "I like games. Especially Scream"

"And what's that then?" Asked Carlisle fully playing along like he were talking to a child he was babysitting.

"It really fun. You have to take it in turns to make the other scream, either in fear or pain. Whoever makes their component scream the loudest wins"

"Sounds like my kind of game" Said Carlisle, raising his eyebrows. He then pulled back slide of the gun but was interrupted.

"But I get to go first" Exclaimed the Doctor, jumping up to a more comfortable position but still making sure he was hiding his secret weapon. "I chose the game, it's only fair that I show you how it's done"

Carlisle sighed "Fine then. Go ahead, hit me with your best shot"

"You have to sing the theme first, or else we can't start the game" the Doctor had to admit, he was starting to enjoy this, he could see the irritation building up in Carlisle's face. How hard he must be try to keep it locked up as he groaned due to impatience.

"What. Song!" he fumed

The Doctor slowly pushed himself onto his knees and sat up straight, hiding the bottle behind his back now. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for Hydrochloric Acid" Carlisle confused, watched as the Doctor suddenly wiped out a small bottle spray from behind his back. His instincts weren't quick enough to dodge and protect his eyes from the sudden blast of the burning acid. A long, hard scream ripped from his lungs as his eyes began to burn in agony. He fell back on the floor, dropping the gun as he raised his hands up to his face. The Doctor took his chance ,climbed out of the closet and ran out of the room.

The screams echoed down the corridor as he ran towards the archway. Whilst he ran, he noticed the cage the was blocking his only known exit. Upon reaching the cage, he tugged, but the metal contraption decided it wanted to stay were it was. It had locked in placed and only a key carried by staff would open it. The Doctor stood back as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic. Stepping up to the cage again, he changed the setting and aimed it at the connecting junction.

But just as he was about to press the button. He heard a low growl echo from the other side of the cage door. He looked up to see the same Navallion as before hunched down next to the pool. He guessed it was looking for a little drink to help wash down it's latest snack. Now he watched the Doctor from it's position, it's dark black eyes glaring deep into the Timelord's own brown ones. The heartless hunter moved languidly towards the archway. It's large domed head made it's small face look more inferior compared to the Doctor's and any other humanoid as it approached the metal cage.

Preferably, the Doctor would rather stay on the on the opposite side of the bloodcurdling creatures if there were a cage or a wall between them. He would also rather like to keep his insides in his insides if nobody would mind. He just didn't seem in the mood to regenerate after having his organs eating or thrown onto the dirty floor, what a waste that would turn out to be. In the end deciding on the side that had the gun wielding, slightly blinding rapist in it didn't seem that bad at all. Until he turned around to find said rapist standing outside the first aid room, gun at his side and face that had seen better days.

He was at the most twenty five feet from were the Doctor stood and was also, quite angry "Come here you little rat! You'll pay for that little stunt of yours. Now it's my turn. I scream, you scream, we all scream for a bullet in the leg!"

The Doctor just barely managed to dodge a fast bullet aimed at his legs. It's still clear that Carlisle still wants the Doctor alive and all to himself. The Doctor ran towards the lockers and ducked between them. Carlisle walked to the top of the lockers, listening to the silence. His vision was slightly blurred but he could still make out his surroundings. Fortunately for him, the acid did not blind him, just temporarily. He constantly kept rubbing his eyes as they stung from the remaining acid after he had attempted to wash it out with some water and a cloth, knowing the his 'Handsome' wasn't going anywhere.

"I hope you've got a really good apology lined up for me Handsome, and when I find you, me and you are gonna go into that room back there. I'm gonna rap a whole roll of tape over that pretty mouth of yours and your fragile hands. Then, I'm gonna listen to you silently scream as I ram my cock up your gorgeous, sexy little ass"

The Doctor swallowed hard. He bee lined between all the lockers every time he heard Carlisle get close. He stopped at the end of a locker line and leaned against the wall. Carlisle hadn't said anything, so he listened for any movement. Nothing. The Doctor wondered if he should move again, but it was too silent and would easily give away his position.

Instead, he slowly twisted his body round to check over his right shoulder. No one was there. He then turned back to check over his left, again the coast was clear. He figured he should go past the first aid room, to see if there were any other exits. He waited another moment to listen to his surroundings and rested his back against the wall again.

"Boo"

Carlisle sat next to the Doctor, armed and furious. The Timelord never got the chance to make another break for it. A second didn't pass before the heavy rapist was on top of him as he struggled to get free. "Your lucky I'm not blind, or else what would be the point of admiring this beautiful body of yours huh? There wouldn't be any, so I would have just killed you since you would have been of no value to be no more"

Whilst Carlisle struggled to hold the Doctor still and pull his arms behind his back, he replied "Well then I guess you're the lucky one since I have a big enough conscience to realize the guilt I'd bear if I were to be the reason why a man was permanently blind. A sense I couldn't live without"

Carlisle finally managed to pulled the Doctor's arms behind his back and hold them with one hand as he reached behind him. On the floor lay a large roll of silver duck tape. Something he found after he regained some of his sight of his surprising attack. Using his teeth and opened a strip and began to wrap the tape around the Timelord's wrists. "You do realize I wasn't lying about the tape thing. It's one of my favorite inventions, before lubricant"

The Doctor began to struggled more, using his feet to kick Carlisle in the back. He could hear the man grunt on every impact but no damage was done. When his wrists were done, Carlisle climbed off of the Doctor and rolled him onto his side. "Like I said, round three is just around the corner. Literally, weren't gonna do it round the corner in the aid room" he said, unable to hide his excitement.

"Your sick. You're a sick addict with nothing to care about but your filthy enjoyment of life"

"Hush now, time to get the blood pumping" And with that, Carlisle undid the tape and placed it over the Doctor's mouth, but he didn't stop. He continued to continuously wrapped the duck tape around the back of the Doctor's head and over his mouth. The layers of tape that covered his mouth the more silent his yells became. He tried to protest as much he could but it fell on death ears and was blocked by layers of duck tape "Sssh. Hush now, hush now. Everything gonna be fine" The roll was almost finished by now and the Doctor couldn't even move his jaw. He shut his eyes refusing to stare at the face he most currently hated.

Carlsile decided to stop before the tape was finished "Don't want to knock off your air supply now do we" Before the Doctor could reply by the only way he could, Carlisle took hold of his tie and pulled him up to a sitting position, he then picked up his gun and finished picking up the Doctor by the shoulders. The Doctor eventually managed to get to his feet before he was partially dragged toward the room he wished he ran past.

* * *

**Hoep you enjoyed that as much as i did. Big apologies for the long wait, blame school. Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

He was being dragged back into the first aid room. He was thrown toward the far wall and hit the ground with a thump. Carlisle closed and locked the door behind him. Before he continued, he walked over to the cupboards and began to search through them, hoping to find something of use. The Doctor watched from his awkward position on the floor, he assumed he was trying to find something for his eyes. He could see that they were beginning to cause him irritation; they were in fact beginning to become red and inflamed. Although, the Doctor made sure that he choose a weapon to protect himself but not protecting enough to blind the other, he would never do such a thing.

Carlisle gave up searching and decided to run a cold tap and hold the water to his eyes. It helped to slightly ease the pain and itchiness but the redness still showed. He turned off the tap and dried himself off before turning to face the form on the ground. The Doctor had now been able to sit up and lean against the back wall. Carlisle leaned against the counter and stared at him. It couldn't have made the moment more uncomfortable.

The Doctor's eyes never wavered from the other's, but he didn't quite like the lack of a smile on his face. Carlisle's eyes became a black pit, and the Doctor wasn't sure if he was going to let him go like last time. It was clear that Carlisle wanted him to stay for permanent now.

Carlisle pushed himself away from the counter and slowly stalked towards the man on the floor. He crouched down to his level and continued to stare into the chocolate brown eyes that carefully watched him back.

"Now then, since we're both settled, nothing else can bother us or interrupt us, I'd like to tell you a little story. Do you like stories?" he asked

The Doctor didn't say anything, of course what could he say, he had multiple layers of tape over his mouth for Pete's sake. When he didn't reply Carlisle wasn't happy, his face mirrored a psychopath with by-polar issues. Carlisle grabbed the Doctor's chin and pulled him closer, not two inches apart he growled.

"You're suppose to say YES!" Carlisle let go of him and waited for his answer. The Doctor was confused but a little bit shook. Carlisle never reacted like that before. In order to satisfy him he merely nodded.

Carlisle's grin appeared again "Good. Well I've got a good one and I bet your gonna love it"

The next thing he did couldn't have made the Doctor feel more uncomfortable. Carlisle sat down on the floor before pulling the Doctor over to him, onto his lap and held his head in the crook of his arm. He was treating him like a child at story time.

"Now then" he began "Once upon a time there was man. A young extravagant man who lived alone at the top of the hill. He was a gazer, and that meant that everyday, he would sit at his window and watch the people as they walked by. Some people didn't really impress the man entirely, whilst others took a real shining to him at first glimpse. He would look through his special golden tube in order to look at those people better. He enjoyed his little hobby, but the best part was when he found the special ones. The ones he called the limited, or rather, the new borns.

One day whilst out with friends, a new born passed his way. This new born had a smile like no other, like sunshine on water. The young man couldn't take his eyes off of him. He decided then that he wanted this new born to hold and cherish forever, and he got him. With the help of friends, the young man and the new born went back to the house on the hill and played games. They watched movies, they eat their favorite meals and even shared the huge bed.

But, not long after, the new born grew upset. He cried and wept every time the man came near him. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't even look at the young man. Then one day, the new born had vanished. The young man had looked everywhere for him but he was no where to be found until one of the man's friends said he had found the new born in the forest. The new born had been playing by a tree with some rope…he guessed that the rope just got a little to tight when he fell.

The young man became sad and lonely again, he continued to gaze through his window everyday, but he still found it hard to find those special ones that he always yearned for. He would occasionally play with the simple ones to try and take his made of his last new born, but it never seemed to make him happy. Years past and the young man grew older, he continued to gaze but was never satisfied with what he found or who he played with. So, one day the man's friends took him away, to try and take his mind of things and hopefully find something new. They took him to a hotel, it was huge and fancy. They sat in the bars and played at the casinos and the fun machines. The man began to feel happy again so they went to celebrate at the bar and got a little bit tipsy and decided to call it for a night.

So they got into a lift and headed back to their rooms. But, the lift descended to the bottom floor, someone had called the lift from below and when the doors opened, the man gazed upon the figure outside it. The man walked inside and the doors closed. His eyes shone like two diamond stars in the sky, like chocolate on a strawberry. The man had found his newest new born, and he was determined to keep him and to never let him run free"

By now the Doctor wasn't feeling to good. Carlisle had begun to rock him back and forth whilst caressing his cheek and brushing back his hair. The Doctor shivered occasionally whilst he listened to the story, he quickly clicked on who the man was at the beginning of the story. The new born who he had realized had taken his life, he felt sorry for but not as sorry when Carlisle spoke of the current new born and how they met. He had even played the scene in his head just as he remembered it. But he hoped that he wouldn't end up at the house on the hill.

Then Carlisle sighed and continued to stroke every part of the Doctor's face as he rocked him. "Oh my little handsome one, my little new born" The Doctor's eyes widened as Carlisle leaned forward and brushed his lips against the Timelord's forehead gently placing soft kisses to it, but the next thing had surely sent shivers down the Doctor's spine, Carlisle pressed their foreheads together and stared deeply into the Doctor's eyes and whispered "I love you, and I am never letting you go"

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, it's all that i could give you in between my tests and revision. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_You love me! Are you serious! I mean is he actually serious. He can't be serious. What person shows love like this, its madness! _The Doctor screamed to himself as the last sentence that he just heard couldn't have made his anger boil more than ever. It made his ears bleed. If he really was being serious about loving him then he had a real funny way of showing it. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The story mind was quite shiver worthy but just to top it all off he had to go and say that.

If you tell someone you love them you do it by giving them chocolates, or flowers, or take them away to a far off world or a strange planet. You don't gag them, tie them up and tell them a freaky deaky story. The Doctor didn't believe it one bit, he was obviously trying to scare him or he didn't mean that he loved him as a person, for who he is. He could have meant that he loved his eyes, like in the story. Or maybe he just loved him tied up and vulnerable to take advantage of. He didn't love him. He wasn't serious.

Bang!

The Doctor jumped in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle twisted round to see where the bang had came from. He listened. Nothing was there. He turned back round to look at the silent form he was currently holding and stroking in his arms.

"You might not believe it. I can tell. That's what your thinking. My old new born thought the same, so I kept trying to show him that it was true. But he never seemed to understand that the way I express my feelings for others is different to how normal people do it. The limited kind receive their love especially for them, different but special, like you"

Carlisle began to shift himself around and onto his knees, gradually he lay the Doctor down on his back. He found it uncomfortable due to the position of his hands, but he ignored it, he just wanted to know what Carlisle was up to next. The rapist stood and hovered over the Doctor before making his way over to some drawers at the corner of the room. When he reached drawer number three and opened it, he grinned and the Doctor didn't like it. It was that smile, it had evil and malicious written all over it. Carlisle reached inside the drawer and took out a small object to which the Doctor could not see.

When he came back, he sat down beside the Doctor, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. The Doctor eyed him carefully, not knowing what was to happen next scared him a little, especially with this psycho. Carlisle smiled freakishly at the man below him, he reached over and stroked his hair again but he kept flinching away. Carlisle chuckled and continued to stroke the mess that was the Doctor's hair.

"I want to play a game. It's really fun, and I'm sure it's much better than your one. I liked 'scream' but the after effects aren't really my tastes" He pointed to his eyes "But don't worry, I forgive you for that, as long as you forgive me for shooting at you" The Doctor made no sign of forgiveness

"Anyway, this is the truth game a bit like hangman as well. In this game, I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect you to answer them truthfully. If I believe that it's false and your wrong, then I began to draw a picture. If I completely draw the picture before…ah…lets say, three minutes, then I win. If not, then you win. Ok"

_There's a catch, there's a catch I know there is. It can't be that simple. What is it? Come on! What is it?"_

"But, this part I don't think you'll enjoy" said Carlisle

_Yes! I knew it! _The Doctor smirked although he didn't know what he was happy about since apparently he wasn't going to enjoy it. He watched as Carlisle stopped stroking his hair and pulled something out from behind his back. He held a small brown bottle with a dark liquid inside in between his fore finger and thumb. The Doctor frowned. What on earth was that for? Carlisle stood and moved to the center of the room and suddenly smashed the bottle on the ground. The small amount of liquid that was inside had splashed out to all different corners of the room. The glass of the bottle had smashed and also spread. Carlisle bent down and began to look for the biggest piece. When he found it he picked it up and sat down next to the Doctor again. He showed the Timelord the tiny but sharp piece of glass he was currently holding.

"The picture that I will be drawing will be with this, and you are going to be my paper. That way I can mark that you are mine, and no body else's"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. He was going to draw a picture on his body as a signature, how more insane can one person be. The Doctor then watched as Carlisle reached toward his hip. _Not again_. The Doctor began to struggle. He tried desperately to move away from the man who was currently pulling up his tucked in shirt and jacket. His hands made it difficult to move away quicker than he wanted and so only managed to move himself one or two meters back before Carlisle pulled him closer again.

"Hey hey hey hey hey, calm down handsome. Sit still" The Doctor tried to roll on his side but was pulled back again and this time was made sure he couldn't move. Carlisle pulled the Doctor's shirt and jacket up to his lower chest and exposed his abdomen. He then began to play with the small shard of glass and slowly moved it across his stomach, he made circles around his belly button, squiggles and even poked him a few times but was always careful not to cut him to early.

"Don't worry the game hasn't started yet if you are wondering, I just like to poke around a bit before I start. Now, in case there comes a point were I in fact begin to draw my picture, I must let you know that I'm not going to cut you deeply, I don't want you bleeding out on me. No, I just want to cut deep enough for it to scar, maybe a little blood, but the scar will help prove to everyone that you have an owner"

_I'm not a dog! _The only good thing the Doctor could think about was that he knew wouldn't scar. Timelords don't scar. So now he didn't really have to worry about having what ever image this was on his body for the rest of his life, or at least until the next time he regenerates, which he hopes won't be any time soon.

"Now then, shall we begin" Carlisle looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall. As well as numbers it obtained many different symbols and pictures for other species to tell time, of course the TARDIS had already translated them so now the clock showed several different fonts of the first twelve earth numbers. Carlisle waited for the second hand to hit twelve to begin.

"First question" he announced "I'll make it an easy one. Nod when you hear the answer, if you don't answer at all, I will begin to draw my picture. Where in the hotel did we first make love?" The Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes, how pathetic.

"In my room….In the kitchen cupboard….On the lift" The Doctor subjected himself to a small nod. Carlisle smiled "Correct. Question two. Why did I come to the hotel in the first place? To attend a wedding…I believed it was destiny and I had to….I was on a job…..I needed cheering up" Nod "Correct. Well done. You doing well so far. Lets make it a little harder"

"What is my first name?" _Shit _The Doctor couldn't remember. When he was first told Carlisle's full name he was too busy being in shock at the sight of him to hear, he'd only picked up the second name and stuck by it ever since.

"Martin" _No_

"Leo" _No_

"Dara" _No_

"Lucifer_" No but it should be_

"Orion" _No_

"Cartin" _oh wait I think that's it _He nodded

But Carlisle shook his head and sucked in a breath through his teeth "Arden" He gave a short tut and proceeded to place the shard in position for the first line of the picture. When he picked the right spot he dug in hard and dragged the glass at least five centimetres down the side of the Doctor's abdomen. The Doctor shut his eyes and moaned from the sharp pain. He knew he would be able to handle the pain from the small cuts but he couldn't sit still when Carlisle began to poke at the small incision. The Doctor jumped a little when he did. Carlisle looked over to him. "Your not human"

He didn't sound shocked just a little caught off guard. He thought he was human from the start, but obviously the tiny drop of orange red blood that seeped from the cut had proven him wrong. To the Doctor he looked confused and in thought. Did he not want him now? Did the rapist only take his fancy for humans or was he open for all?

"That's quite funny isn't it? All this time I thought we were the same. But in reality, you're more special than I had taken you for" Great he still wants him. "Can't wait to find out what you really are, but until then, let's continue with our game, I believe I secretly placed it on hold just to not time waste, so I'd say we have about two minutes left"

Bang!

"That's my heart beating for you handsome" he lied as he tried to ignore the real reason. "Question three. What job do I pose as in order to get what I want? An astronaut….A policeman" Nod

"Good. You were listening that night. Question four. Have you slept with someone before me?"

The Doctor blinked. That's quite personal. The Doctor didn't expect that sort of question. How will Carlisle know if he's telling the truth or not. He might as well go with it and see what happens. The Doctor nodded and Carlisle sighed "I don't tolerate lies my little new born" The Doctor shook his head _That's not a lie!_

"I mean it. I don't like lying, except when I do it. I know for a fact you haven't because I told you myself. You were really tight the first time I entered you, so it just goes to show that you haven't and yet I actually thought you did it with your friend Jacky boy. Oh well, you can't do it now since he's a corpse" Carlisle began to draw another line down the Doctor's stomach and connected it with the first, forming a 'V'.

The Doctor again had shut his eyes and tried to shut out the pain. Carlisle was going deeper than he had said. The Rapist gently stroked the Doctor's cheek "Ssh, it's nearly over, one minute left"

"Question five. Did you enjoy our time in my room?" Again the Doctor couldn't believe what he was asking, but it was obvious what the correct answer was. The Doctor shook his head this time. _No I did not, you prick_

"Your wrong handsome"

The Doctor yelled behind the layers of tape and kicked out. He kicked the side of the counter, he arched his back several times and always fell back down in anger. He wanted out of this room. He wanted out of his bonds and he wanted to be as far away as possible from the psycho who was currently trying to calm him down. Carlisle ended up having to lay himself across the Doctor's torso to get him to lay still. He was surprised by his tantrum and he didn't expected it from him, well maybe a little.

The Doctor breath heavily through his nose as he stared hard at Carlisle. He still struggled here and then but couldn't budge sue to the weight the currently lay on top of him. "Now, if you don't calm you self down, you're going to hurt yourself, and I'm sure you don't want any of that" The Timelord refused to listen and continued to struggle and squirm, yelling muffled rants at the rapist. "Now stop it, sit still and calm down, calm down, STOP IT!" The Doctor froze underneath him. "Good, just breath. I mean it when I said your gonna hurt yourself" Carlisle then leaned forward and began to whisper and hush into the Doctor's ear whilst stroking his hair again. He really likes to stroke his hair

"Just calm down and relax" The close proximity of the Carlisle to the Doctor's ear really sent a water fall of shivers throughout the Doctor's body, he breathed unsteadily through his nose and could only listen to what he said "That's it, calm down, calm down hush now. Hush now" Gradually, Carlisle shifted himself. He was now completely on top of the Doctor with one leg on each side causing the Doctor to squirm more. Carlisle was quickly leaning down again to hush him "Ssh it's alright, it's alright" With a tight grip in his hair he kept the Doctor's head still "You are so perfect my little new born, your beautiful, your handsome and your mine" The rapist then began to lick the exterior of the Doctor's ear before slowly pecking his jaw line and up to his cheek. He spent a second or two on each kiss before moving on to the next one, making them long and lasting.

"Darn tape, only gives me certain places the show my love and affection, a well" Carlisle sat up and looked at the clock it had been ten minutes since he started the game, he had run out of time. "Aw handsome, you won our little game, your prettiness put me off" Carlisle sat back down beside the Doctor and looked at the unfinished picture he had carved into the Timelord's side. "But, then again, I'm known for cheating" He picked up the shard of glass and began to finish his picture. He added two curves to the top of the V forming the shape of a heart, he then carved a large C in the centre for his name. The whole time the Doctor had bit his tongue to keep him from shouting out again, glad that it was over he relaxed a little.

Carlisle stood and gazed at his master piece "Perfect" He then turned round and walked across the room to the storage cupboard. On the floor was the bottle of acid the Doctor had used on Carlisle to temporarily blind him. He picked it up and sat next to him again. The Doctor had tensed, wondering what he had planned, but sort of figured it out after a while. "Lets takes this as an equaliser handsome" Carlisle then sprayed a small amount of the acid onto the picture. The Doctor kicked out and yelling muffled against the tape. The Acid burned at the cuts, it felt like the shard of glass had sliced right through him.

Bang!

This time Carlisle didn't ignore the strange bang. Instead he stood up again and went to the door.

Bang!

When the stinging eased down the Doctor looked round to the door, he heard the banging as well noting every time that they had been getting closer, but when he looked round he saw Carlisle, on the floor and Jack on top of him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed and as you can see JACK TO THE RESCUE! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

All the Doctor could do was watch as Jack beat the living hell out of the man currently underneath him, they were both putting up a pretty good fight. Of course Jack had the advantage of surprise at the start but now, Carlisle had been putting in his fair share of kicks and punches and maybe one or two bites that will surely take a while to fade. They rolled around on the floor, pushed each other into the cabinets, each have had at least one punch in the gut, the face and unfortunately, in the in-between.

Medicine and medical aids were thrown to the floor as the men knocked against them. Glass bottles smashed, syringe packs were stood on and it didn't take long before the floor of the first aid room became wet and scented with acid and medicine. The Doctor shimmied himself to the furthest corner of the room as the two men were eager to have their smack down at every section of the tiny room. The Doctor managed to dodge a couple of bruises himself as the rapist and the Immortal kept landing on top of each other next to him. At one point his foot had almost been trampled over which was quite lucky considering the size and weight of Mr Harkness and his desert boots.

Comments were thrown back and forth as were fists. By now each had several patches of blood showing somewhere on their bodies. Jack had finally made Carlisle's nose bleed as he only managed with a busted lip. Although Carlisle had got him back with hard bite to the hand to which Jack responded to with a small bottle of Glycerine cough medicine right to the side of the head. Carlisle was knocked back as he held his head in pain, blood seeping through his fingers. He fell to the floor and groaned, rolled onto his side and stayed there.

Jack ran to the Doctor who was currently trying to smile at his rescuer.

"Hey Doc, would you like a cup of tea?" he asked smirking down on him

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as if to say _Not the right time,_ but in fact he was dying for a cup at the mention of it, maybe he could have one when this all dies down and he and everyone else gets out of this hotel. He glanced over at Carlisle who was still recovering from his latest blow to the head. The Doctor sort of laughed on the inside, he still was the kind of man who knew it was mean too but what kept him on track was the fact that he didn't do the damage, he was to busy being tied up. Jack began to un-gag him but once he saw the amount of layers around the Timelord's mouth he cursed and started with his hands instead.

Meanwhile, the Doctor continued to stare down at Carlisle who was slowly gaining balance and pulling himself up to sit. But, then something caught the Doctor's attention, a shadow moved at the window that looked out into the locker room, he squinted at the window, unaware that Jack had just finished untying his hands. Jack sat next to him and tried to see what he was looking at.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a hush tone, the Doctor remained in eye contact with the window, Jack joined in to see if he could spot what his friend was looking at until he did. A silhouette of a tall deformed creature appeared by the window, a long hand raised and rested on the glass before it pulled back and began to hammer against the window, it was a Navallion and it was trying to get in.

Jack immediately pulled the Doctor back and opened the same cupboard that the Timelord had hid in before. He shoved the Doctor inside before making room for himself, only then did the Doctor realize that his hands were untied as he took hold of one of the doors. Jack took the other and just as they began to close them, they saw the shadow of the Navallion raise its sharp clawed hands once more and immediately on contact, break the window. Jack searched the Doctor for his sonic, found it and locked the doors. Outside they could hear the glass settle and deep snarls of the hunter outside.

Jack and the Doctor both concentrated on keeping quiet, the small space they were currently in didn't actually help. Standing shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand, they listened intently to the room outside. They heard Carlisle curse clearly realizing the situation he was in. More growls came from the creature, it had spotted its pray.

"I ain't gonna die as a feast you big ugly piece of shit!" Carlisle exclaimed

It was silent for a moment until they heard a loud rustle of movement. Then the gun shots rang out before a loud yell from the Navallion broke out shortly followed by scream of pain from Carlisle, then silence.

The men waited patiently in case anything else were to happen, nothing. Jack made the first move, with the Sonic still in hand he unlocked the cupboard doors and handed it back to its owner. The Doctor placed the sonic back in its place as Jack slowly pushed the doors open. Both men gaped at the mess of their minuscule surroundings. Glass dominated the floors and counter tops. A strange colour of blood had been splattered up the wall next to the broken window, and another type of blood droplets could been seen on the floor that lead a trail right over to the door and down the corridor.

Both men looked at each other in shock. Jack couldn't tell by the Doctor's look whether he was glad that his rapist might possibly be dead or is he just grieving for him like most people who die before him. It was very like him, as always he would just say that he would have wanted to give them a chance to change or at least stop, but it never really helps when that person does something to just end their life without giving themselves another chance at it, something the Doctor can always give. Jack rested a hand on his shoulder "Come on, lets get out of here"

The Doctor nodded and led the way out the door. Once outside the first aid room the men could see just how the Navallion got in. The gate that Carlisle had pulled across the entrance to the pool had been torn from its hinges and now lay in a heap on the floor. The droplets of blood led in that direction so Jack suggested to go the other way since its how he got down.

"I found a maintenance elevator around the back of the hotel after I dropped the girls off at the casino, that's where all the staff have gathered all the guests until help arrives"

The Timelord and the Immortal quickly made their way down some corridors meant only for staff, against some walls were stacks of boxes, trolleys used by the cleaners and baskets full of dirty laundry. It was a little dark down the corridor and both men had to admit it was a lot warmer down here than the rest of the hotel, this heat was getting quite strange, but it was a thought that soon passed both of their minds as the elevator came into sight.

Jack raised the door and allowed the Doctor to duck under before him, when inside the tiny box he lowered the door and pressed the button to bring them back up to the ground floor were the casino was situated. A mechanical sound came from above them as the lift became in motion and began to ascend. Jack looked at the silent Doctor and had completely forgot about the layers of tape that still banished him from speech.

"Shit, let me help you with that Doc" Jack stepped forward, the Doctor also raised his hands to try and find the end of the tape but Jack took hold of them and looked into his eyes "let me" his voice was so soft and hush like sea to sand on a warm day. The Doctor let him un-wrap the tape from his mouth which took quite some time, it felt like forever though, the lift also felt slow, probably the storm but the didn't stop him from shivering due to Jack's closeness.

Jack peeled the last bit of the horrid tape off the Doctor's mouth, revealing his thin lips underneath. Jack stared at them, in fact he stared at all of him, he looked so fragile and broken.

"Hey"

"Hi" The Doctor croaked for the first time in a little while

"Your ah, your lips are a-a little dry" Jack leaned closer and closer, right into the Doctor's personal space, but the Timelord made no move to stop him, more like he was frozen to the spot, he could only watch as Jack leaned in and connected their lips. In Jack's mind all he could think about was the Doctor and how he may or may not like what he was currently doing, after what the man has been through, he should really have a break but instead all he wanted to do was kiss his thin little lips. Taken back, the Doctor didn't know what to do. He was still frozen and a little shocked by the sudden kiss, but instead of stopping it, he played along. He closed his eyes and both men slowly snogged the another until the lift went ding.

* * *

**I am so cheesy, i admit it and i'm sure your all thinking it too, but at least now Jack made the first move. HEHEHE! Please review :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"What's taking him so long? He should be back by now with the Doctor" Rose asked, pacing up and down the small area that they had been sitting in whilst biting her nails.

Jack had left them at the casino to go and find the Doctor on his own and that was over an hour ago. Rose, Donna and Martha had found their own spot to sit in to wait; they chose a vacant section at the slot machines and sat down. They listened to the arguments of other guests, some didn't even have a clue what was going on, they demanded answers from the also clueless staff. Other guests decided to take the time to chill at the bar whilst others played at the games, you could occasionally hear the cheers of winners and the sound of money dropping at the machines not from where they sat.

The Casino hall itself was vast and imperial like. The layout was tremendous and large from a view and the interior was fit for a thousand more guests. Formal carpet met your feet as your eyes might the glass chandelier that hung from the center ceiling. One wall was lined with ten glass windows that spurted up from the floor to the roof; all had been covered by the deep red curtains to block out the view of the storm. The roof itself was at least thirty feet from the ground, almost half the height of a circus tent. Two large wooden doors were provided as the entrance to the room, found just down the hall from reception. At the back, opposite the entrance was a bar and the smoking and lounge area, both were already full up of guests and even some staff who knew of the situation and needed some time for a break.

By now Rose's nails had been chewed down to the nub and both Donna and Martha started to feel woozy from following Rose's pacing. "Sweetheart that's the fifth time you've asked in ten minutes and for the fifth time, we don't know, we just need to give him time to find the Doctor and get back here without being caught by those naked mole rats" answered Donna

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Rose stopped pacing and confronted both women "I feel so useless just sitting here"

"Rose has got a point, maybe we could try and check the security cameras again, see if we can find them or something" Said Martha who had made herself comfortable at one of the stools as she played about with one of the machines.

"We've done what we can for now, we already got the staff sorted out with the rest of the guests, we warned them about blocking the doors and guarding all entrances, vent systems and windows in case any of those things get in and helped some guests with any of their problems. We did good, you two should be given yourselves a good pat on the back not complain. The sooner Jack and the Doctor get back, the sooner we can start sorting out this mayhem and not just sit here and do nothing"

Just to end Donna's sentence, knocking came from the main entrance of the Casino. The entire population of the room became silent. The knocking was so loud against the wood that it had echoed across the length of the casino and reached every ear in the room. Donna, Martha and Rose ran up to the door were two male staff members were currently deciding whether to open it.

"Open the door it might be our friends" Commanded Rose

The largest of the two staff looked at her and laughed "Are you serious, your going to fall for that, it could easily be one of those things trying to get in"

Rose growled "You honestly think that creatures that size would knock" just to make her point the door began to rattle and shake followed by more knocking. Rose raised her eyebrows at the staff member and he sighed.

"Fine, but everyone get back" The two staff members began to unblock the door as the rest of the guests and staff began to hide or back off from the door. Donna, Rose and Martha stayed put and watched as the door was slowly unblocked. When they were finished the man who had spoken to Rose armed himself with a snapped snooker cue, more knocking came, faster this time, more frantic.

"Who is it!" he shouted

The other staff member stepped forward in panic and harshly whispered "Don't say that! It's practically your death wish!"

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the door

"It's the Candy man and his side kick Captain Flirt!"

The women looked at each other and smirked in unison "The Doctor"

The staff member with the snooker cue opened the door to reveal the Doctor and Jack on the other side. Both men were out of breath and looked a mess. Jack wore a cut on his forehead and lip whilst the Doctor's hair was pointing in every direction, his shirt un tucked and a rectangular area of red across his mouth where the tape had been. They rushed inside and were ambushed by the women.

"Thank God you're both alright" said Donna "What did he do to you? Cause if he hurt you I will look for the largest pole I can find and ram it right up his.."

"Ok! Enough said, I'm fine. Besides I have a feeling he won't be bothering me or anyone else anymore" Everyone got the Doctor's message as he looked down. Rose then let go of Jack and took the Timelord into a huge hard gripping bear hug, cutting off his air supply and turning on his respiratory bypass.

"Wait! Prove it" shouted one of the elder staff, he walked out from the crowd of staff and stood in front of the group. His wrinkles and white hair stood out from his image, he wore a one piece janitors outfit and held an old plunger in his hand.

"Prove what?" responded the Doctor as he let go off Rose

"Your friends told us to be aware of those things, said that they can shape shift, manipulate us into thinking that they are one of us"

"What!"

Rose turned to the Doctor "He's right Doctor, we saw it for ourselves"

"What, when?"

"After Carlisle took you in the storage cupboard, we left to find you. We ran into one of the Navallions, but it looked like you" the Doctor grimaced "At first we fell for it, until it started to talk, like it only knew what it had saw, and in his case was when Jack went on a rant about not keeping his promise. It got angry and tried to kill us until Jack shot it down"

"It was horrible" spoke Martha "well at least until it changed back to its normal form and chased us again. That's how we ended up here"

The Doctor took a deep breath before looking back at the staff member who had spoke out "Right, yes, well, I'm not. So I'm just gonna need you to trust me on that one"

"People have died, I'm not sure that's possible" the old man declared "Prove that your you and we won't throw you two back out there"

Jack stepped forward "Whoa now, the old guy's got some cheek. If we were really one of those ugly bastards do you really think we'd risk leaving our group to come in here and make ourselves vulnerable to you lot"

"It might be a way to plan an ambush" replied the old man

"Wow, you lot really need to stop watching your films, they're getting into your heads" said the Doctor

By now most of the casino had stopped to listen to the conversation. All of the staff had huddled into a group to see what their staff member was arguing at the two men about. People were beginning to agree with the old man and fear that they were in fact in the presence of two killer creatures.

"Right if you want your proof here" The Doctor then proceeded to lift up his un-tucked shirt and suit jacket to reveal the picture that Carlisle had drawn on him with the glass, to which had not gone un-noticed by his friends. It had already begun to heal but was still stained with his blood. "The Navallion's are blue blooded. Mine, as you can see, is not" The Doctor lowered his shirt and heaved a sigh "Happy, and yes before you ask, I am very educated about these creature and can help all of you get out of here safely and unharmed"

"What about your friend?"

"Well another way you can trust that we are who we say we are that the only way I can think the Navallions are able to shape shift is with new technology as it is not one of their biological techniques. So, if we were one of them we would have a DNA Replicator or an SS Modulator on our person" To specify this the Doctor raised his arms to permission a search, he looked to Jack ,signalling to do the same. Jack sighed and also raised his arms allowing a female staff member with rather striking blue hair to search him, Jack being Jack just couldn't let her do her search without an introduction.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness, If you like what you see I can certainly show you more"

"Stop it!" Said the Doctor, but the woman had finished her search, with nothing found but his gun, and left just as her hair had changed to a deep red. The Doctor also came up clean apart from his suspicious metal tube. "That's my Sonic, it's harmless, only opens doors" The man that had searched him give him a smug look before returning his precious screwdriver.

"Right, so what's happening in here then?" Asked the Doctor as he spun round on the spot to get a view of the casino. The elder staff member from before stepped forward again.

"Your friends told us about those things, said they're dangerous. We've got staff at all entrances, vents and doors, blocking any ways from those things getting in. We've made any weapons we could with everything we've got. Broken bottles on sticks, snapped snooker cues even a small blowtorch made from one of the guest's hairspray who couldn't seem to leave it in her room"

The Doctor knew that none of these weapons could do much damage to one Navallion never mind a group, "Right, well from what i can tell, the Navallions have been planning this attack for a while"

"What makes you think that?" asked Martha

By now the entire Casino had surrounded him, every individual that was available to listen joined in. "The rain" Answered the Doctor

"How?" A young voice from the crowd shouted out. The Doctor looked around to try and see where it came from, but with too many people it was quite difficult.

"The Navallions had calculated when this planets next freak weather period would begin. I believe that when the rain started a couple of days ago, that's when the Navallions arrived. They planned the attack as a game, so that when the rain came on, everyone in the hotel would be locked in with no means of transport, no way of contacting the authorities and no way of getting out"

"This is a game to them!" Yelled out a cyclops man

"Unfortunately yes, its in their nature, just like ours is to adopt and survive, theirs is to hunt"

"What are we suppose to do?" Asked the staff woman who had searched Jack

"Whats your name?" asked the Doctor

"Aleena" She replied

"Well Aleena, we're going to use their current tactics against them. Answer me this!" He addressed everyone "What strange things have been happening since the rain started?" Silence "Come on! Strange odd things, that everyone keeps bringing up"

"The lifts have been quite slow" said the elder staff

The Doctor smiled "Yes! Power had been drained, something that can be noticed, which is why you would control which power your draining, because if it were the lights then anyone would notice that, so the Navallions are hiding somewhere were there is control panels, power generators. Where?" He pointed at the elder

He jumped a little before answering "There is the control room at the reception, there's an emergency key switch that can turn off all power in the hotel in case of fire" The man stopped and scratched his head "But if your talking about controlling the power then you would go down to the basement, that's where all the hotel generators are"

"Brilliant, now we know that's where they're hidden, we all know to avoid it" Again addressing everyone "So anything else?"

The Cyclops man shouted out "My shampoos are going missing"

The entire room was filled with an awkward silence, The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Ah, not really that significant thanks, anything else?"

Rose slowly raised her hand and the Doctor pointed to her "Well, we have been saying that the heating has been really hot"

The Doctor thought for a moment before bursting out "Of course! The heating! It's been like a sauna throughout the entire hotel. They've raised the temperature as well, the heat makes everyone feel tired, can't run fast, can't think well, so it's going to get hotter. The Navallions live on a dessert planet, they're trying to make it like home because the heat is what they need for their good living conditions, so all we need to do is turn down the heat but for now though everyone stay in here, it's so far the safest place to be"

"Hold on though" Asked the elder "How are we supposed to defend ourselves, I mean you've seen our weapons, your friend has a gun, and I heard there's a law enforcement person in the hotel, couldn't he call for someone"

"No, he wasn't an officer, he lied" The Doctor's tone had deflated "He won't be of use"

"How come, who lies about being an officer of the law, and why?" the elder asked

"BECAUSE!" Outburst the Doctor, immediately calming himself down when he had realized, also he had made a lot of people jump from their skin "Because, he wanted to, no-one knows why" he lied, Rose placed a hand on his arm, he nodded to her.

"Hey where's Loon?" asked Jack "Don't ya think the manager would have been the main organizer of the round up"

"He was. Mr Loon!" The Doctor said "Is the manager here, can anyone find him?" People shrugged their shoulders and began to turn theirs head left and right looking for him, some began to call out for him, but there was no reply "That's a bit odd"

"You don't think he mightn't of made it, do ya Doc?"

"Not sure Jack, lets hope not, for his sake, hopefully he's just found his own place to hid out" Suddenly the Doctor was being searched by Martha "What are you doing?" he proclaimed

Martha had already lifted his shirt to check his hip "Doctor, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"_This_ is why, you lot worry too much" he replied

"Doctor, I'm serious, your lucky they're not that deep, it's not infected and your already healing over but i can still see what it was that he drew and has just made me a lot more pissed off"

"Woah Martha Jones where did you come from?" he raised his hands in defense with a cheeky on his face. Martha batted him on the arm "Really I'm fine, like I said, he won't be any more bother to us"

Suddenly a loud crash came from the back of the casino where the bar was situated. People ran further opposite that side of the room whilst the five travelers ran towards it including a few staff who wielded their pathetic weapons at the ready. A few more bangs and crashes came from behind the door that stood behind the bar counter, each time getting closer

"I thought there were people on guard?" whispered the Doctor as all went silent

Donna replied "There were, you and your big speech must have caught their attention"

"Oh sure blame me, did you have everywhere checked?"

"Yes, every window, door and vent?" answered the elder "Why?"

"Isn't there always a storage space behind the bar" Replied the Doctor. No-one said anything as they watched the bar door fly off its hinges and land right over the counter, for at the doorway stood three large Navallions, screaming to the roof.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, promise it won't happen again, hope you enjoyed this one though, please review :)**


End file.
